D'un monde à l'autre
by Suppu
Summary: Enfin, je suis de retour! Voldemort fait un pacte avec Grima et les Nazgûl débarquent!! * CHAP.12 *
1. Default Chapter

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Ceci est une fic X-over Lord of the Rings et Harry Potter.  
Disclamer : Lord of the Rings est de JRR Tolkien et Harry Potter est de JK Rowling.  
  
Dans le monde de notre sorcier préféré, Voldemort a atteint son but: il est revenu et est plus puissant que jamais. Son retour a permis à tous ses anciens mangemorts d'assiéger le Ministère de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge est porté disparu et l'école de sorcellerie était le dernier lieu où il rencontrait encore de la résistance.   
Albus Dumbledore avait rappelé les membres de l'ordre du phoénix et tous se concentrait au collège, même les anciens étudiants sont installés là, non sans créer quelques distortions...   
Harry et les autres devraient être en septième année, mais vu les circonstances ...  
  
Chapitre I : Le passage inter-dimensionnel est ouvert !  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait un grand débat, pourquoi Sirius Black était-il ici ?  
- ... et il a tué des Moldus ! Sans remords ! Comment pouvez-vous ! cria une mère de famille.  
- Je vous en prie, ce que vous dites est sans fondement. Ces crimes n'ont pas été commis par lui ... tenta de dire Remus.  
- Laisse Remus, c'est pas grave. dit-il en s'en allant.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il vit que Hermione était assise, de gros livres entassés tout autour d'elle, et semblait exténuée.   
- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Elle sursauta puis ferma instinctivement le livre posé face à elle. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sirius, elle continuait d'écrire sans lever le nez de son parchemin.   
- Je recherche un moyen d'augmenter mon niveau défensive et d'attaque, au cas où...  
- Ah ... Tu sais où se trouve Harry ?  
- Il cherche avec Ron un moyen d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sans baguette, au cas où... Enfin normalement.  
Sirius continua son chemin.  
Hermione soupira longuement et posa sa plume. Elle lui avait menti. Pour quel raison ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle rouvrit son livre à la page où elle avait laissé son marque-page:  
  
" Il existe dans notre monde de nombreuses portes inter-dimensionnels permettant un éventuel voyage à travers l'une d'elles. Cela demande beaucoup de puissance et de concentration pour les ouvrir. Il faut cependant..."   
  
Elle n'avait réussi qu'à traduire que jusque-là, l'elfique étant une langue particulièrement difficile à parler, elle parvint cependant à le parler sans mal mais avait des difficultés pour ce qui était de l'écrit. Hermione sourit à elle-même en regardant tout le travail qu'elle avait achever en moins de deux mois de dur labeur.   
Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait en tête, son projet fou : faire disparaître Voldemort. Pas en le tuant, elle n'avait évidemment pas assez de magie en elle mais en l'expédiant dans un autre monde, vide de magie et de sortilège qui le laisserait sans défense. Depuis l'année passée, Hermione avait une peur immense, perdre sa famille, ses amis, sa vie à cause de " Vous-savez-qui". Bien sûr, elle arrivait désormais à dire   
' Voldemort ', mais elle ne l'employait jamais. Chaque jour de sa vie, elle voit son ami Harry souffrir, crier sa douleur et sa peine lorsque Voldemort tuait. Elle et Ron ne pouvait rien y faire, alors elle décida de devenir plus forte.  
Les cours étant suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les élèves et autres personnes étaient libres de toute obligation.  
  
Hermione relut sa liste et cocha près des mots:  
" J'ai la formule pour ouvrir ce passage, j'ai les herbes, mon grimoire elfique et mes affaires de rechange sont dans le sac. Pour ce qui est de la porte, je verrais ce soir. J'ai tout ! " pensa-t-elle.  
Soudainement, elle se frappa le front si fort qu'elle fit sursauter Remus et la vieille femme qui se disputait toujours.  
- Zut! cria Hermione.  
Elle avait oublié l'essentiel, et laissa lourdement tombé sa tête sur la table. Elle allait avoir du mal pour ce qui est de l'écaille de triton, parce que lui demander ça, à lui ...  
Hermione remballa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffindor.  
Elle courut droit vers le tableau, cria le mot de passe ( la grosse dame la réprimanda pour avoir crié le mot mais elle ouvrit tout de même le passage en maugréant la façon de faire des Griffindor ) et fonça droit vers son dortoir.  
- Hermione ?  
Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna. Elle sourit, toute essoufflée.  
- Oui Harry ?  
Elle redescendit les marches et prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes.  
C'était devenu une habitude chez eux deux lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amoureux, mais il s'agissait plus d'un moyen de se réconforter mutuellement, tout comme avec Ron, ils leur arrivent de dormir ensemble sans plus. Entre amis.  
- On est là depuis deux mois mais on ne te vois pas, tu nous inquiètes. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Comme tous Harry, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.  
  
" Une fois Voldemort disparu, tout ira bien "  
  
- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses, Ron aussi pense la même chose. dit Harry, un regard soupçonneux vers son amie.  
Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire qui se transforma en légère grimace.  
- Rien qui puisse vous inquiéter. Crois-moi.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras.  
" Rien qui puisse vous nuire..."  
Hermione remonta sans un mot. Elle posa ses gros livres et ramassa son sac d'expédition. Elle saisit la carte des lieux de Hogwarts et ses vêtements et se dirigea à la salle de bain, où elle se changea.  
  
" Tu as décidément bien mauvaise mine ma fille "   
  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir, comme elle avait changé. Elle n'avait plus le regard de la jeune fille studieuse de l'an passée, elle avait le regard dure et déterminé. Déterminée à vivre et à se battre; ses cheveux avaient poussés jusque le bas de son dos et avait plus de forme adulte. Elle soupira.  
" Pas étonnant que Ron ait mis du temps à voir quoique se soit "  
Elle secoua la tête et mit un haut court à capuchon et un large pantalon. Hermione cacha sa baguette dans son dos et jeta son sac sur l'épaule.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Harry était parti à la recherche de Ron, en compagnie de Ginny qui mâchait une pomme ( très intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? ^^; ).  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais Hermione est bizarre ces temps-ci, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Ginny.  
- Si, ça devient même étrange, venant d'elle.  
- Elle devient distante. Une fois, je l'ai vu parler toute seule, dans la Réserve ...  
- Une langue étrangère, non? dit Harry, levant un sourcil.  
- Oui, et des fois, elle parlait avec les créatures d'Hagrid ...  
- Tu l'as déjà vu porter un vase, une fois? commença Harry.  
- Rien d'étonnant là-dedans, dit Ginny en croquant sa pomme.  
- Elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette et le vase se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle...  
Ginny s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est sûr, elle nous cache quelque chose.  
- Trouvons Ron, peut-être qu'il sait quoi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Severus Snape, professeur de potion, était assis face à son bureau, les mains croisés, le regard menaçant.  
- Et pourquoi voulez-vous cet écaille ?  
- Je viens de vous le dire, professeur. Cette formule est primordiale et peut faire avancer mes recherches sur la probable destruction de Voldemort...  
- Tiens ? Hermione, je ne savais pas que cela vous tenait tant à coeur.  
Elle sourit.  
- Comme quoi, les gens changent. Et comme vous, j'aimerais que les gens vivent une vie meilleure que celle que nous propose Voldemort.  
Snape se leva et s'approcha de sa jeune élève.  
- C'est la deuxième fois que je t'entends dire son nom aussi ouvertement. Tu n'en as plus peur ?  
- Si, bien sûr. Mais Dumbledore dit qu'il vaut mieux nommer la peur que de la craindre, n'est-ce pas professeur ?  
Il y eut un silence pesant. Il se dirigea vers la porte derrière son bureau et revint quelques instants plus tard.  
- Je te fais confiance pour ce qui est de ce sort, mais fais bien attention.  
Hermione prit le flacon contenant l'écaille et Severus saisit sa main.  
- Fais bien attention.  
- Est-ce un rêve ou est-ce bien Severus Snape qui s'inquiète de mon bien-être ?  
Elle prit son sac et libéra sa main.  
- Je ferais attention, et puis ses séances de cours supplémentaires me plaisent bien. Je ne les manquerais pour rien au monde. Au revoir Severus.  
Elle ferma la porte du cachot, laissant un Severus perplexe.  
" Que peut-elle bien vouloir faire avec ça en sa possession? "  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Hermione sortit discrètement du château et suivit le sentier jusque la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle sortit sa baguette éclaira son chemin.  
Carte et baguette en main, Hermione commençait à perdre patience au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche.   
- Ca commence à bien faire ! Où se trouve cette fichue porte ?!  
De crispation, elle assena un violent coup de pied sur un rocher. Elle sautilla sur place, puis trébucha maladroitement sur une branche qui la fit glisser de plusieurs mètres sur une pente.  
Arrivée avec quelques égratignures à terre et en un morceau, elle vit la cascade et l'arbre blanc. Ses feuilles étaient de couleur argent et son tronc, blanc comme de la neige. La cascade était petite, certes, mais aucune description ne pouvait décrire son lieu. L'eau qui coulait envelloppait les racines de l'arbre avec de doux clapitements. Cet endroit était éclairé par la lumière transparente de la lune qui réflétait ses rayons sur les cheveux d'Hermione.  
Elle se précipita dans l'eau et toucha le tronc avec tremblement.  
- Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé !  
Elle rangea sa carte et sortit son grimoire. Elle le regarda avec amusement et mélancolie et embrassa la couverture.  
- Merci Brafhindaël ...  
Elle feuilleta le livre et s'arrêta sur le chapitre des portes. Elle lut la formule et ouvrit le flacon et prit un morceau de l'écaille de triton; Hermione le jeta dans l'eau. Elle dût ardemment s'accrocher à l'arbre afin de ne pas se faire emporter, en effet, l'eau s'agitait et formait de violents tourbillons. Un torrent ricocha sur des rochers et créa un mur d'eau immobile.  
Hermione respira lentement et rangea de nouveau son grimoire dans son sac.  
- C'est plus le moment de reculer !  
Elle entra dans le mur d'eau qui se dissipa après son entrée.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Hermione était inconsciente sur le sol, baguette en main. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'éveiller.  
Elle se redressa.  
- Je suis encore à Hogwarts ?! ... Non, il n'y a plus la cascade et l'arbre. Ah si, il est là, ... Non, ce n'est pas le même.  
Il y avait bien un arbre blanc, mais il était planté dans le mur. Hermione se leva et rangea sa baguette dans le dos.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une sorte de flash apparu dans le ciel. Cela lui fit cligner des yeux et elle ressentit aussitôt une violente douleur, comme une décharge, ou, un doloris...  
Hermione roula à terre, criant et se débattant.  
Les feuilles des arbres tremblèrent, le ciel s'éclaircit et la terre gronda, puis soudain rien.  
Elle ne ressentit rien. Elle porta sa main au coeur.  
- C'était quoi, ça ?  
Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir. Loin de ce maudit arbre. Elle se retourna rapidement, scrutant les lieux. Elle semblait être dans un château, assez vieux en construction, et heurta de plein fouet quelque chose.  
- Ah ! dit-elle en choeur.  
Elle ouvrit un oeil et, surprise ! Elle tomba nez à nez avec un nain.  
- Euh, ... dit-elle, confuse.  
- Vous vous êtes fait mal, ma p'tite demoiselle? dit le nain, l'aidant à se relever.  
- Non, ça va, c'est ma faute ...  
Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Eh bien, je ...  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'évanouit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Dans son bureau, Snape feuilletait tout ses grimoires contenant un formule avec l'écaille de triton.  
- Une écaille de triton, ce n'est pourtant pas si courant ...Qu'est-ce qui ...!  
Il pointa son doigt dessus. Bingo !  
" L'écaille de triton est un élément très peu utilisé en potion car il est prélevé d'un animal marin immortel. Sa composition est inconnu selon les Médico-mages et serait d'utilisation obscur, tel que la décomposition physique d'un corps ou la restructuration d'une molécule disparu, ou encore la création de portes spacio-temporelles ..."  
- Qu'est-ce que Hermione veut faire avec ça ?  
La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, trois adolescents débarquèrent en trombe face à lui, halentants.  
- Dites-nous que Hermione est ici !! dit subitement Harry.  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin d'après-midi ... Pourquoi ?  
- Elle a disparu ! Son sac, sa baguette, son lit est fait !!! cria Ginny, affolée. Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire des bêtises !  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Mlle Weasley ? demanda Snape, fronçant les sourcils, en se doutant de la réponse.  
- Elle agit bizarrement depuis plusieurs jours, je suis sûr qu'elle a manigancé un truc ! Elle vous a demandé quelque chose ? dit Ron.  
Leur professeur de potion se leva subitement et fit signe à ses élèves de le suivre.  
Le professeur Dumbledore discutait avec le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'il s'interrompit, voyant le professeur Snape s'approcher de lui.  
- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le directeur.  
- Mlle Granger a eu accès à la Réserve pendant plusieurs jours si je ne me trompe, Minerva. Savez-vous pour quel recherche ?  
- Eh bien, non, rien de précis. Elle demandé d'y étudier les sorts d'attaque et de défense. répondit la vielle femme.  
- Monsieur le directeur, y a-t-il une section sur les voyages dimensionnels dans notre Réserve ?  
- ... Vous ne voulez pas me dire que ...  
- Monsieur, Hermione a disparu ! On pense qu'elle est sortie du château en douce ! dit Harry.  
Dumbledore se tut.  
- Mais pourquoi ferait-elle ses recherches ? Et puis elle n'a pas le niveau, ...  
- Ne sous-estimez pas Mlle Granger, vous savez qu'elle est capable de tout quand elle s'est fixée un but... dit calmement Severus.  
- J'y crois pas ! Ca va lui servir à quoi ?! dit Ron.  
- " La probable destrcution de Voldemort ", c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure ...  
- Hermione est ... - Ginny se tourna vers son directeur - Dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas le niveau pour ouvrir une autre dimension ou je ne sais quoi ?! Ginny sanglotait.   
-Une fois, Miss Granger m'a demandé de lui ouvrir la section des langues mortes. Je comprends pourquoi ...  
- Albus ? dit Minerva.  
- Pour ouvrir une porte, il faut trouver un lien avec un autre monde, une rivière, un symbole ... Elle doit en savoir plus que ce que je n'aurais imaginé ... C'est un don des elfes. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle sache l'elfique.  
- Elle va pouvoir revenir ? demanda Ginny.  
- Si elle peut ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Hermione s'étira longuement et se mit à bailler.  
- J'ai bien dormi. Dormi ?!  
" Mais ? Où suis-je ? Dans un lit ? "  
Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce bien illuminée, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et le bruit des feuilles au vent se faisaient clairement entendre. Elle jeta ses couvertures sur le côté et se précipita sur le bas du lit, saisissant son sac et cherchant sa baguette à tâtons.  
Un cri retentit de sa chambre jusqu'au couloir extérieur.  
" Ma baguette ?! Où est-elle ?!! "  
Des bruits de pas s'approchaient rapidement, elle paniqua. Elle remit ses chaussures et sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos, elle saisit sa baguette et soupira lourdement.  
- Ben zut, elle était là ...  
La porte s'ouvrit. Un vieil homme brandissait un bâton et un elfe qui le précédait.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? dit le vieil homme.  
Hermione serra son sac contre elle.  
- Non, rien, mauvaise alerte ... Où suis-je ?  
- Bien, si vous le dites. Sinon, vous êtes en Gondor.  
" J'étais pas censé ... "  
Elle se pinça les lèvres.   
- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, mais il faut que je m'en aille. Je n'étais pas censée être ici ...  
" Ah ? Gondor ? "  
- Vous avez dit, Gondor ?  
- Oui, c'est le royaume du roi Elessar, héritier d'Isildur. dit Gandalf.  
- Je vois, je vois. Raison de plus pour dire que je suis perdue ...  
- Où vous rendez-vous exactement ? Vous semblez être ... étrangère.  
Effectivement, Gandalf et Legolas ( oui, c'est lui l'autre, là ^^ ) la dévisageaient suspicieusement; Hermione était habillée d'un haut sans manche à capuche et un pantalon large, qui plus est elle avait les vêtements mouillés.  
- Ah oui, ça aussi ... dit-elle, souriant légèrement.  
- Avant toute chose, le roi aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. dit le magicien.  
- Mais pour quel raison ? dit-elle, étonnée.  
- C'est juste un entretien, rien de plus.  
- Moui ...  
Elle sortit et suivit les autres. Dans les couloirs, les gens la regardaient étrangement et Hermione se sentit gênée.  
" J'aurais mieux fait de mettre un pull, j'ai l'air d'une extra-terrestre à leurs yeux ... "  
Elle se cogna contre le dos du magicien qui lui sourit.  
- Nous voilà arrivés.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche sans un son, elle était bouche-bée.  
- Impressionnant, c'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.  
Gandalf et Legolas se mirent sur le côté, avec d'autres personnes présentes.  
Hermione trembla légèrement ...  
" J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis une faute, je suis jugée ou quoi ? "  
Le roi se leva et s'approcha de quelques pas de la jeune fille.  
- Je suis le roi Elessar, tu es dans mon royaume. Qui es-tu ?  
" Un alien peut-être ? Non je suis juste différente de vous "  
- Je m'appelle Hermione ...  
Le roi cligna des yeux.  
- Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici, sans passer devant les gardes ?  
" Bonne question ! J'ai sauté le mur ? Non, pas crédible. La colonne de lumière m'a porté jusqu'ici ici. "  
Une femme de l'assemblée se leva et s'adressa à la jeune fille.  
- Es-tu vraiment venu par cette colonne de lumière ?   
Hermione la dévisagea. La femme, une femme de haute stature, avait les cheveux d'un blond d'or et le regard pénétrant.  
- Vous ...   
" Une coïncidence ? Qui sait, après tout ... "  
- On peut dire ça, répondit calmement Hermione.  
- Je me nomme Galadriel. Jeune Hermione, je sens ton coeur troublé, tu as peur.  
Hermione n'écoutait plus, où avait-elle fait une erreur ? N'était-elle pas censé arrivée dans un monde désert de population ?   
" Pour une sorcière, je ne suis vraiment pas douée. il faut que je retourne à Hogwarts, je trouverais sûrement ... "  
- Où se trouve Hogwarts, petite sorcière ? demanda l'elfe.  
Hermione sortit en un éclair sa baguette et la pointa vers Galadriel, le regard dur. Presque toutes les personnes sortirent armes et épées, Aragorn se mit face à elle.  
- Attendez, calmez-vous ! s'adressa Aragorn. Il regarda Hermione. Jeune fille, je vous conseille de ranger votre baguette.  
- Je ne tolérerais pas, qu'on lise dans mon coeur, qui que ce soit ! s'emporta Hermione.  
Hermione ne sut plus pourquoi, mais elle craqua. Elle fit valser des gardes au loin qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle, en désarma un grand nombre.   
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! "  
Elle voulut s'en prendre à Galadriel mais Aragorn s'interposa.  
" Non, écartez-vous ! Arrête-toi Hermione, tu ne te contrôles plus toi-même ! "  
Hermione le dévisagea et dit d'un ton glacial :  
- Doloris.  
Le roi tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur et la reine tentait de l'aider à s'échapper de l'emprise de la jeune fille. Rien. Hermione criait intérieurement.  
Gandalf observa attentivement les réactions étranges de l'enfant. Elle semblait en conflit avec un être invisible.  
" Arrête ! Tu n'es plus toi ! Laisse-le ! Tu vas le tuer ! "  
Elle cria de tous ses poumons, haletant, elle lâcha sa baguette. Elle regarda apeurée tout autour d'elle, plusieurs personnes étaient à terre, en sang, inconscientes pour la plupart. Elle se prit lentement le visage entre les mains, les larmes qui coulaient.  
- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi ...  
Elle continua longtemps avant de tomber à terre et disparaître.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ! Pour la fin du chapitre, Hermione n'est pas devenue folle, c'est juste dû aux accumulations de stress et de son utilisation trop importante de magie, enfin c'est pas tout mais je ne dévoilerais rien ... ^^ 


	2. La maladie du Mordor

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Chapitre II : La maladie du Mordor   
  
Il y avait un froid glacial, et ses épaules nues frissonnaient. Se relevant difficilement, Hermione s'assit sur son séant et secoua lentement la tête, la première chose qu'elle pensa fut :   
" Les cours, je vais être en retard ... Non, il n'y a plus de cours. Je ne suis même pas à Hogwarts "  
Elle ouvrit son sac et saisit un énorme pull qu'elle enfila, puis remarqua qu'il faisait sombre, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un ciel couvert et une montagne effrayante. Il y avait des sons étranges, tel des cris de spectres, tournoyant dans l'air. Des cadavres jonchaient un sol aussi noir que les nuages.  
" Ne me dites pas qu'ils m'ont jetée ici ?! C'est lugubre ! "  
Sa baguette n'était pas là, elle se mit à pleurer.  
" Qu'est-ce qui passe, bon sang ! Tout ce qui m'arrive ici ne m'apporte que des ennuis ! J'ai perdu ma baguette, je meurs de faim et je suis dans un coin à faire mourir n'importe qui ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai fait ... J'ai fait ...! "   
Elle regarda sa main et la serra fort contre elle.  
" C'est peut-être pas si mal si j'ai perdu ma baguette, je ne ferais plus de mal à qui que se soit ... "  
Un sort impardonnable.  
Hermione Granger, jeune élève studieuse de Hogwarts, avait utilisé un sort impardonnable sur un être humain. Elle savait que, même si à Hogwarts, personne n'en saurait jamais rien, elle souffrait d'un culpabilité croissante.  
" J'espère que je n'ai pas tué cet homme ... "  
Elle essuya ses larmes et s'éloigna de ce lieu insalubre.  
  
Aragorn était maintenu par son épouse, la reine Arwen, et tentait de respirer calmement.  
- Aragorn, vous allez bien ? demanda Gandalf.  
- Bien je ne sais pas, mais je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure ...  
- Mithrandir, cette jeune humaine, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Arwen avait un regard suppliant.  
Gandalf semblait réfléchir. Frodo s'approcha, la baguette de Hermione dans les mains. Il la tendit au vieux magicien.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais au moins, elle n'a plus d'arme pour se défendre, dit Frodo.  
- C'est malheureux pour elle, Gandalf se tourna vers Aragorn, qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsqu'elle vous a lancé ce sort ?  
- Je dirais, une douleur immense, comme si l'on m'avait planté plusieurs lames simultanément dans le corps. Si elle avait continué, je ne crois pas que mon coeur aurait tenu ...  
Effectivement, et sans le souvenir, Hermione l'avait attaqué pendant au moins cinq minutes.  
- C'est vraiment une sorcière, et expérimentée. Je ne connais pas ce sort, mais sans sa baguette, ( il la regarda ) elle est comme un nouveau-née dans la nature. Sans défense.  
Galadriel reclue des autres, observait les horizons lointains, territoire obscure du Mordor.  
- Elle se trouve dans ' son ' territoire ... pensa-t-elle.  
Elle marcha vers le roi et tendit la main vers Mithrandir.  
- Veuillez me remettre cette baguette, dit-elle sans hausser la voix.  
Gandalf s'éxecuta.  
- Roi Elessar, il faut aller la chercher, elle se trouve en terroire du Mordor.  
- Mais pourquoi ? dit Arwen, étonnée de la requête de sa ' grand-mère '.  
- Cette enfant est troublée. Ce qui s'est pasée tout à l'heure est un accident. Je dois lui parler pour savoir si je ne me suis pas trompée ...  
- A quel propos ?  
Galadriel sourit et sortit de la pièce.  
Aragorn se remit durement sur ses jambes et parla à sa femme. Elle semblait inquiète mais acquiesça, elle partit au fond de la salle et ouvrit une porte.   
- Grand-Pas, vous allez vraiment aller la chercher ? demanda Frodo.  
- Oui, je fais confiance à Dame Galadriel. Gandalf ...  
- Je viens avec vous, on ne sait jamais.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hagrid travaillait près de sa cabane, arbalète en main. Il tentait d'élever des tame-hito, une sorte de chat sauvage avec de longs poils qui protègeait le maître qu'il choississait, lorsqu'il vit jaillir de la Forêt une lumière étrange. Des cris et sons d'animaux qui s'enfuyaient se firent entendre. Il prit Momo avec lui ( son tame-hito ) et Crockdur puis pénétra dans la Forêt.  
Il marcha longtemps, regardant avec précaution les alentours. Crockdur était affolé, Momo était assis sur sa tête, émettant des mélodies joyeuses.   
- P'têtre que j'me suis trompé, dit Hagrid.  
Il voulut rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine ... qui n'en était pas une. Hagrid pointa son arme sur la chose et monta sa lampe pour apercevoir ce que c'était. Un homme. Et gravement blessé.  
- Ca va, il respire encore ...  
L'homme à terre avait des blessures au niveau de la poitrine, des côtes et du ventre; mais cela semblait se cicatriser. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient ses yeux mi-ouverts. En observant bien, Hagrid vit qu'il était habillé étrangement.  
- Les ... Hobbit ; ... L'anneau ...  
- Vous en faites pas, j'vais vous emmener soigner ! Momo, rentre au château et préviens l'directeur Dumbledore !  
L'animal courut et Hagrid se pencha sur l'homme inconscient et le porta précieusement.  
  
- Mon dieu, Hagrid ! Vous ne l'avez pas ! cria madame Pomfrey.  
- Non, m'dame, 'jure que c'est pas moi. J'l'ai trouvé comme ça déjà, le malheureux. Il délirait quand j'l'ai trouvé mais l'est vivant.  
L'infirmière le fit déposer sur un lit et l'examina.  
- Il a trois blessures de flèches, elle dévisagea le garde-chasse.  
- 'Jure que j'l'ai trouvé comme ça, m'dame !  
- Ca a l'air de cicatriser, mais il faut désinfecter ...  
Elle partit quelques instants et revint avec un flacon avec de couleur lavande. Elle fit un geste de baguette et l'homme ouvrit les yeux.  
- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que ...  
- Ne vous en faites pas, buvez ça et allongez-vous. dit Pomfrey.  
Il grogna mais obéit, il était encore trop faible pour protester.  
- Argh ! C'est infect !  
- Peut-être mais au moins, vous cicatrisez, vous avez encore mal ?  
- ... - il vérifia - Non, je n'ai plus mal, comment avez-vous fait ?  
- La potion soigne les blessures graves. Vous êtes guéri, mais vous devrez resté allité pendant plusieurs jours.  
- Mais ...  
- On ne discute pas !  
L'homme se tut.  
- Hagrid, je vais voir le directeur, je vais le prévenir qu'il est réveillé.  
Elle se tourna vers le blessé.  
- ... Et s'il tente de s'enfuir, assommez-le !  
Elle sortit.  
- 'Vous en faites pas, l'est toujours comme ça. Au fait, j'suis Hagrid, le garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Hogwarts, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite !  
- Hogwarts ? La Forêt Interdite ? Où est-ce ? Dans quel royaume ?  
- Ben, l'Angleterre.  
- Quoi ?   
- Et vous vous êtes d'où ?  
- Eh bien ...  
- Hagrid, voyons ...  
Le directeur venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfrey alla directement dans son bureau.  
- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie et magie Hogwarts.  
- Je suis Boromir, fils de Denethor, intendant de la Cité de Gondor.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Aragorn et Gandalf venaient de monter sur leurs montures lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par Galadriel. Elle tenait dans sa main la baguette de Hermione, un cheval tout près d'elle.  
- Je vous accompagne.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis ils partirent ensemble.   
La chevauchée dura plusieurs jours. C'est au bout du septième jour qu'ils aperçurent, inconsciente, une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même.   
Aragorn sauta de son cheval et courut en sa direction. Il secoua lentement l'épaule, elle émit un grognement.  
- Mithrandir, Dame Galadriel, elle est vivante !  
Gandalf s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.  
- Elle est fiévreuse. Elle est en mauvaise santé, je le crains.  
Aragorn la porta et la mit en selle.  
- Ne perdons pas de temps, il ne faudrait pas que son état s'aggrave.  
Ils mirent tout autant de temps pour rentrer, Hermione était en proie au délire, elle tremblait et avait des spasmes continuellement. Aragorn était vraiment très inquiet, il la serrait fort contre lui pour l'éviter de tomber.   
Arrivés au porte de son château, le roi la fit porter dans les maisons de Guérison.   
- Soignez-la correctement, et prévenez-moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera.  
- Oui seigneur.  
  
Gandalf allait voir Hermione tous les jours, tentant de lui parler. Elle ne délirait plus, mais son visage était marqué par la douleur et la maigreur.  
Galadriel venait également, mais ne disait rien, elle l'observait en silence. Puis un jour ...  
Hermione ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle prit peur, Galadriel était assise près d'elle et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, dit-elle.  
- ...  
Hermione porta sa main à la gorge.  
" Quoi ? Je suis aphone ?! "  
- Ah oui, il semblerait que ta maladie t'ait plus affecté que nous le pensions. Cela n'est pas permanent mais, ... Sois patiente.  
" Ah bon ? Seulement ? " dit-elle ironiquement  
- Tu es tombée malade, le roi t'a fait portée ici pour te soigner.  
Hermione se redressa et rougit.  
" J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Le roi, comment va-t-il ? "  
- Il a été secoué mais il va bien.  
" Il faut que je le vois, pour m'excuser. "  
Galadriel fit un signe et le guérisseur vint.  
- Madame ?  
- Dites au roi qu'elle s'est réveillée.  
- Bien madame.  
- Te sens-tu mieux ?  
Hermione acquiesça.  
- Alors suis-moi, nous allons le voir.  
Hermione avait des douleurs dans les jambes; quand elle quitta le lit, elle vit qu'on lui avait changé ses vêtements contre du linge blanc, léger et chaud. Elles traversèrent toutes les deux de longs couloirs et passèrent dans la cour pour entrer dans le bâtiment principal. Des gens de la cour s'écartèrent.  
" C'est de pire en pire, j'en ai assez ... "  
Galadriel lui prit la main pour la rassurer.  
- Disons que ton dernier passage n'est pas passer inaperçu ...  
Des gardes, aux regards sévères, étaient postés aux portes face à elles.  
Ils les ouvrirent et refermèrent aussitôt derrière elles.  
Arwen se tenait près du siège royal, elle semblait ailleurs. Son regard se posa sur Hermione puis elle approcha ; Hermione recula, presque cachée par Galadriel.  
- Je vois que vous allez mieux ... sa voix était neutre.  
Hermione secoua la tête, elle serra le bras de la reine des Elfes.  
" Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que se soit, croyez-moi ... "  
Un bruit de porte retentit, laissant entrer Grand-Pas suivit de Gandalf.  
- Vous voilà sur pied, enfin ! Nous désespérions de votre état de santé, dit Aragorn.  
La sorcière secoua vivement la tête, regardant à terre.  
- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il t'a pardonné ... lui dit Galadriel.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas parlez ? demanda le roi.  
- Cela n'est pas permanent. Hermione, je te rends ta baguette ... commença Galadriel.  
" J'aimerais vous parler ... "  
( ce qui suit, il n'y a que Hermione et Galadriel qui communiquent )  
" Je vais rentrer, je vous ai déjà assez créer de problèmes ... "  
- Comment es-tu venue ici ?   
" Je suis passée par une porte inter-dimensionnelle, j'ai appris à parler l'elfique par un ami qui est lui-même elfe. Je suis venue ici pour réaliser un projet qui ne pourra jamais aboutir ... "  
- Quel projet ?  
" Nous avons un mage noir, là d'où je suis originaire, il tue énormément de gens, la situation est très mauvaise. Il y a des résistants, mais nous ne sommes pas assez ; il est trop puissant et beaucoup trop de partisans tout aussi dangereux. Je comptais l'envoyer dans un autre monde pour l'y enfermer et y scellé ses pouvoirs. "  
- Mithrandir, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ? dit Galadriel.  
Ils s'éloignèrent.  
Hermione s'approcha d'Aragorn et saisit sa manche, elle tira doucement. Il la regarda étonnée.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle remua les lèvres, de sorte qu'il puisse lire ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.  
Il sourit.  
- Je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai déjà eu pire comme présentation.  
" Un humour digne de Dumbledore, tiens ..."  
- Bien, il y a bien une solution a ton problème, seulement ...  
" Seulement ? "  
- J'ai déjà eu recours a ce genre de procédé, mais s'il est si puissant, il faut utiliser l'item, dit Gandalf.  
- Je ne saurais le dire si cela se fera dans ton monde.   
" Comment ça fontionne ? "  
- Tu dois réussir à prendre une particule de la personne et réciter le sort qui le scellera.  
" Particule ? "  
- Du sang, ou autre ...  
" C'est simple ! "  
- Non, car la personne qui utilise l'item doit être aussi puissant.  
" Argh ... "  
- Tu es une sorcière, tu as donc des connaissances dans ce domaine. Je pourrais t'aider à dévellopper tes dons si tu acceptes de passer certain temps ici, lui proposa Gandalf. Tu sauras tout ce qui pourra t'aider.  
- Est-ce que tu acceptes ?  
Elle acquiesça. Aragorn lui permit de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait, au grand désarroi de sa femme.  
Hermione se retira, Gandalf partit chercher des documents et Galadriel à la recherche d'un item.  
Elle s'assit au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant l'étrange paysage. Le soleil éclairait des terres vides d'habitations, vertes et abondantes.   
Un peu plus bas, elle vit de nombreux chevaux en liberté. Il y avait un elfe parmi eux. Elle l'observa longuement, il semblait en harmonie avec ses bêtes ; ses cheveux blonds volaient avec légereté dans l'air, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une malice indescriptible, un regard doux et chaleureux. Puis elle le reconnut, il accompagnait Gandalf. Elle détourna vivement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il regardait en sa direction.   
" Ca fait combien de temps que je l'observe ? La honte ! "  
Il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse, mais les elfes étaient des êtres particulièrement séduisants. La première fois qu'elle vit Brafhindaël, elle crut tout d'abord qu'il était un ange tombé du ciel. Ils ont d'autres qualités, bien évidemment, mais l'extérieur est ce que l'on voit d'abord chez quelqu'un.  
" Voilà que je me mets à divaguer ! Reprends-toi Hermione ! "  
Elle se changea, un large pull et une jupe mi-longue et mit sa baguette à la ceinture. Son grimoire sous le bras, elle réussit à trouver le jardin par lequel elle arriva, puis s'assit à la fontaine.  
Elle l'ouvrit là où elle avait laissé son marque-page et commença à traduire.  
  
" Le pouvoir des Elfes réside dans leur don de communication avec les êtres de la nature, tel que les elfes sylvains, les nymphes, les créatures magiques et autres. Ils se déplacent de façon silencieuse en mettant tous leurs sens aux aguets. Ils possèdent une ouïe plus développé que l'être humain, une vue et un instinct extra-sensible ... "  
  
Hermione soupira et mordit nerveusement son pouce, comme à son habitude. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle et l'observer, elle continuait à réfléchir en remuant de temps en temps les lèvres. Elle tapotait la page du doigt sur laquelle elle bloquait.  
" Zut ! C'est quoi ça déjà ?! Je rage, je m'en souviens plus "  
- Cela veut dire " immortel " ... dit soudain Legolas, voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas.  
Elle sursauta, jetant son livre au loin.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ...  
Hermione posa sa main sur son coeur, et s'apaisa. Elle secoua la main en souriant, lui montrant clairement que ce n'était rien.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous ne pouvez pas parler ?  
Elle hocha la tête négativement.  
- Est-ce dû à votre maladie ?  
Un nouveau hochement de tête.  
- Je suis navré ...  
Elle lui prit la main et écrivit des runes de façon phonétique, afin qu'il puisse la comprendre.  
- Ce n'est rien, mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire, c'est tout ...  
Legolas se leva, ramassa le livre et lui apporta. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.  
- Où avez-vous eu ce grimoire ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
- C'est un elfe qui me l'a confié. Un très grand ami.  
- Il y a beaucoup d'elfes là d'où vous venez ?   
- Ils sont en minorité, et vivent surtout dans la Forêt Interdite, qui est près du lieu où je suis actuellement.  
- J'aimerais que vous m'en parliez. Cela a l'air tellement éloigné de la Terre du Milieu ...  
- Ca l'est, c'est certain. Il y a, ... Non, je vous en parlerais sûrement un jour, qui sait ?  
Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à partir. L'elfe lui maintenait toujours la main.  
- Je me nomme Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood. Je suis honoré d'avoir discuté avec vous.  
Il posa un genou à terre et lui fit un baise-main. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'en alla.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dumbledore était assis depuis plusieurs minutes, silencieusement dans un coin de l'infirmerie. McGonagall était également là, vêtue de son éternelle robe de chemise écossaise.  
- ... donc, la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, est la capture des gens appelés " hobbits " et d'une jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ce sont des Semi-Hommes, une créature à l'apparence humaine, de petite taille et de nature très joyeuse et paisible. Je devais assurer leur protection, mais j'ai échoué. Madame, je suis mort, j'en suis certain. Comment se fait-il que je sois ici ?  
- C'est une question dont nous n'avons pas la réponse ... dit Dumbledore.  
- Croyez-vous, Dumbledore, que cela peut provenir de mademoiselle Granger ? Je veux dire, elle a réussit à ouvrir une porte. Nous en avons maintenant la certitude.  
- Monsieur Boromir, la jeune fille dont vous nous avez parlé, comment était-elle ? dit le directeur.  
- Je n'en avais jamais vu pareil, même dans le royaume du Gondor. Un regard déterminé, les cheveux longs et bruns, bouclés, elle portait en elle une peine immense. Elle se trouvait dans les terres de mon Royaume, puis je me suis retrouvé dans cette forêt ...  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	3. Voyage, voyage

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Note : Pour certains, je pense que vous trouvez cela abuser que Hermione apprenne à se battre et autres, mais je vous assure, je sais ce que je fais.  
Il est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas communiquer pour le moment, mais avec le temps, les gens arrive à la comprendre quand elle est contente, ou en désaccord.   
Voilou ^^  
  
Chapitre III : Voyage, voyage ...  
  
Hermione était toute essoufflée, à terre et épée en main. Aragorn lui souriait, assis sur un rocher.  
- Tu es déjà épuisée ?   
Elle secoua vivement la tête.  
" C'est fatiguant comme tout ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il me donne des leçons ?! "  
- Je suis bon, je t'accorde encore cinq minutes de repos.  
Hermione eut un air tellement offusqué que le roi éclata de rire.  
- Rassure-toi, Hermione, je suis beaucoup moins exigeant que Gandalf.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
" A d'autre ! Vous êtes pire ! "  
Il est vrai que Hermione était en Terre du Milieu depuis déjà plus d'un mois, et ses entraînement étaient très éprouvants pour la jeune fille qu'elle était.   
  
L'héritier d'Isildur n'était pas le seul à aider la sorcière : Gandalf lui apprenait à utiliser les dons des elfes, la communication diverses de leur monde ; Arwen lui inculquait l'histoire et Legolas le maniement des armes blanches et d'un arc. D'ailleurs, malgré ce qu'elle pensait, Hermione s'entendit bien avec les habitants de ce monde. Tout le monde commençait à l'apprécier, malgré ce qui s'était passé ; et les choses se déroulaient sans encombres.   
- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je la vois si souvent nerveuse, vu ce que vous lui faites comme entraînement, Aragorn. dit Legolas qui venait d'arriver.  
- Je crois être plus indulgent que ne l'est Gandlaf, non ?  
L'elfe sourit et secoua la tête.  
- Hermione sait déjà utiliser la magie, alors elle a plus de facilité pour apprendre avec lui.  
- Mais tu t'en sors bien pourtant avec Legolas, où est la différence avec moi ? demanda Aragorn.  
Hermione se leva et frappa la lame du roi avec son épée.  
- Oh, je comprends. Peut-être préfères-tu apprendre en sa compagnie, Hermione ? sourit-il.  
La sorcière secoua la tête tout en bougeant les bras. Aragorn éclata de rire et Legolas fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. A moins qu'il ne comprenait pas, tout court.  
- De toute façon, je dois y aller.  
- N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous lui accordiez encore quelques temps ?  
- Tu vas pouvoir me succéder, Legolas. Je dois régler certaines affaires avec Arwen.  
" Oh la bonne excuse, Ron ment mieux que vous ... "  
Hermione fit la moue, et l'elfe le remarqua.  
Le roi partit, il posa son arc et s'assit à son tour.   
- Ca te gêne si c'est moi qui t'entraîne ?  
Elle secoua la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne et fit jouer son doigt sur sa paume.  
- Au contraire !   
Legolas sourit.  
- De toute façon, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de faire grand chose ...   
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester et pinça la main du jeune homme.  
- Aïe !  
- Je fais quoi alors ?   
- Il fait beau, on peut aller se promener, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas pu encore voir ...  
Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde, les yeux brillants.  
  
" Je rêve ou il me drague ?! "  
  
- Oh bien sûr, si tu préfères faire autre chose, je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
Elle le pinça de nouveau.  
- Eh ! Tu vas finir par prendre une mauvaise habitude, ça fait mal !  
Hermione lui sourit et rangea son épée dans le fourreau.  
- Je suis partante pour la promenade, où va-t-on ?   
- Tu vas d'abord te rafraîchir je pense. Je te le dirais ensuite ...  
Elle secoua la tête et partit.  
  
Elle revint rapidement ( Elle est propre, hein ! Ne vous méprenez pas, elle s'est même changée ! ) et rejoignit l'elfe qui tenait un cheval.  
Hermione haussa un sourcil.  
  
" Je rêve ! Il va pas me faire le coup de la promenade romantique sur le même cheval ! "  
  
Legolas portait une tenue différente également, une longue cape couleur vert sombre et une sorte de tunique large et blanche. Il avait à la ceinture une dague, au cas où ...  
- Ah, te voilà ! Tu es ... splendide.  
La jeune femme était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc avec un manteau que des serviteurs lui avaient confectionné, et une longue jupe.  
Hermione ferma les yeux.  
" Je m'habille pareil à Hogwarts, mais ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Pourquoi la galanterie n'existe pas chez moi ?! C'est Ron que je devrais envoyer ici ... Un stage pratique, tiens. "  
Elle se mit à sourire.  
- On y va ?  
Elle caressa le cheval et regarda Legolas dans les yeux, il fut instantanément troublé.  
- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? bégaya l'elfe.  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul cheval dans toute cette Cité, tu vas me dire ?  
- Non, mais ... Je me disais ...  
- Laisse, je te taquine.  
Legolas s'approcha de Hermione et la prit par la taille doucement.  
  
" Eh ! Mais je suis pas encore prête à ... "  
  
L'elfe la porta sur le cheval, grimpa à son tour et prit les rênes d'une main et maintint l'autre autour de Hermione.   
  
" ... D'accord. Je me faisais des idées ... "  
  
- On va faire un bout de chemin avant d'arriver là où je veux t'amener, ça te va ?  
Elle secoua la tête et ils partirent.  
Galadriel se tenait sur le rebord de la terrasse, en compagnie de Gandalf.  
- Il faut que je retourne en Lothlorien, sa présence se fait ressentir ...  
- Et la chose imprévisible dont vous m'avez parlé, qu'en est-il ? dit le magicien.  
- Elle a amenée avec elle l'indésirable, j'espère que nous pourrons réparer cela ...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était de nouveau dans un rêve étrange : une forêt immense et des arbres d'or, des feuilles reflétant les rayons de lumière de la lune. Des personnes dansants et chantants en ronde, avec des tenues larges et inconnus, des oreilles pointues.  
C'est là qu'il la vit.   
Hermione.  
Il l'appelait mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle souriait à l'un d'entre eux. Pas un simple sourire comme avec les amis, ou lui. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie et s'approcha pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.  
Il la trouva magnifique, les cheveux au vent et une couronne de fleurs sur la tête, elle dansait main dans la main avec l'elfe.   
Il grava dans sa mémoire ce visage qu'il haït dès l'instant où le vit embrasser celle qu'il avait appris à aimer : Un air angélique, grand, blond et les yeux bleus.   
  
Harry se réveilla de mauvais poil. Il décida de descendre seul et de réfléchir.  
Ce qu'il avait vu était-il prémonitoire ou s'était-il déjà passé ? Il ronchonna jusqu'à la grande salle.  
" Si un jour je le croise, je lui envois mon poing dans la figure, au moins ça me soulagera ... " pensa-t-il, et il mangea.  
Ginny ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la salle et courut vers Harry.  
- Salut Harry, il faut qu'on parle !  
- Salut Ginny, écoute, je viens de me lever et j'ai faim. Tu veux pas parler ici ?  
- Okay, il y a un type que Hagrid a trouvé hier, dans une ballade nocturne.  
- Je ne savais pas que Hagrid était porté sur les hommes.  
- C'est pas ça, il était dans la Forêt Interdite, blessé. Et Hagrid l'a amené à Pomfrey pour le soigner. Et tu sais quoi ? Il prétend que c'est Hermione qu'il l'aurait envoyé ici !  
Harry posa violemment sa tasse sur la table et dévisagea Ginny.  
- Comment est-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai demandé à Hagrid si on pouvait aller le voir, pour le questionner à ce propos.  
" S'il est celui à qui je pense, il va rester très longtemps chez Pomfrey ... "  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione avait la tête posé sur le torse de Legolas. Leur chevauchée les avait mené bien au-delà du domaine du Gondor, et on pouvait parfaitement voir les forêts et autres domaines de ce vaste monde.  
La jeune sorcière s'amusait avec les quelques mèches de cheveux de Legolas.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment et il fit descendre Hermione.  
  
" J'étais bien moi finalement ... "  
  
- Personnellement, je ne connais pas de paysage plus beau dans cette région.  
Face à eux, une magnifique prairie verdoyante . Il y avait un petit ruisseau où une eau claire coulait et les fleurs mêlaient leurs senteurs avec la brise légère qui traversait ce paysage.  
Hermione posa ses mains sur la bouche, émerveillée.  
- Je t'avouerais que ce paysage ne vaut pas la Lothlorien ou Mirkwood, mais c'est splendide. dit-il.   
- Qu'est-ce que la Lothlorien et Mirkwood ? C'est là d'où tu viens, non ?  
- Oui, j'aimerais t'y emmener un jour ... Ah.  
Il détourna son regard vers l'horizon cachant son visage cramoisi. Hermione sourit.  
- Ce serait avec grand plaisir ... Mais pas pour le moment, il va falloir que je reparte d'un jour à l'autre.  
- Tu es obligée de repartir ? Je veux dire, ...  
- Oui, j'ai mes amis là-bas et des êtres chers qui m'attendent et qui doivent être inquiets.  
- Des êtres chers ?  
Legolas tenait les mains de la jeune fille, il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'une fois son projet atteint, elle ne reviendra pas.   
Elle avait des remords, qui lui dit qu'elle doive vraiment repartir ? Ici, c'est tellement mieux. Elle secoua la tête et le regarda.  
- Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais, ...   
Il lâcha ses mains et la prit doucement dans ses bras.  
Hermione ferma les yeux.  
  
" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ... Il faut d'abord que Voldemort disparaisse ! "  
Elle le repoussa lentement de ses mains et le regarda.  
- Legolas, pour le moment ... Je ne pars pas pour toujours, je reviendrais lorsque Voldemort sera vaincu...  
- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu tiendras ta promesse ?  
Hermione détacha le ruban noire qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et le lui mit dans les mains.  
- Malgré les apparences, j'y tiens énormément à ce ruban. Tu me le rendras quand je serais revenue.  
- Moi aussi, je te donnerais quelque cose que j'aime beaucoup. mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi alors pour le moment, tu pourras te contenter de ça.  
Il se pencha sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent pour prendre leur souffle et Hermione le pinça de nouveau.  
- Aïe !  
Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et il éclata de rire.  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi ça m'a amusée d'écrire ce chapitre, beaucoup même ! ^0^  
Merci de tout coeur à mes reviewers !!  
J'ai remarqué que dans mes fics, Harry était toujours jaloux ... Enfin qui ne le serait pas quand il s'agit de Legolas ! ^^  
A bientôt dans la suite ' D'un monde à l'autre ' ! Ah oui, le prochain chapitre n'a pas l'air cohérent mais je vous préviens tout de suite, pour Harry, c'est le présent et pour Hermione, c'est un flash-back !  
Euh, attendez je reprends En fait dans cette histoire il y a trois narrateurs : Hermione, Harry et Legolas. Dans le cas des trois, une histoire peut être un flash-back alors que l'autre le vit en ce moment-même. Enfin vous verrez ... -___- 


	4. L'indésirable se produit

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Chapitre IV : L'indésirable se produit ...  
  
La lumière s'infiltra en douceur dans l'infirmerie, Boromir ouvrit les yeux et se leva.  
Il secoua lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
- Ah, vous êtes réveillé ? Quand vous vous serez changé, vous pourrez prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, dit madame Pomfrey.  
- Je vous remercie.  
- Je vous en prie, le directeur vous autorise à séjourner au château aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez ...  
Il acquiesça et l'infirmière se retira dans son bureau.  
Il se changea rapidement et déambula le long des couloirs de l'école. Il vit de nombreux élèves qui le saluèrent un peu intrigués. Lorsqu'il voulut tourner dans l'angle, Boromir heurta de plein fouet un élève qui recula de plusieurs pas.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas blessé ?  
- Non, pas de mal, dit Ron. Je ne regardais pas, c'est à moi de m'excuser.  
Ron le regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux.  
- Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.  
- C'est vrai, je suis arrivé dans la soirée.  
Le jeune sorcier semblait réfléchir puis sourit.  
- Oh, ... Ronald Weasley. Mes amis m'appellent Ron.  
Il lui tendit la main, et l'homme la serra.  
- Boromir, fils de Denethor.  
- Qui est Denethor ?  
- Un seigneur d'une contrée lointaine. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve la grande salle.  
- Je m'y rends, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était allongée près de Legolas, sur l'herbe. Le soleil était recouvert par des nuages gris, et le vent devenait froid.  
- Nous devrions rentrer, il va faire nuit à notre arrivée.  
Elle acquiesça et l'elfe lui prit la main. Puis soudainement, il sortit sa dague, ses sens aux aguets.  
- Je n'aime pas ça, quelque chose approche ...  
Hermione lui serra la main et lui montra une direction : une vingtaine d'orques s'avançaient vers eux.  
- Yrchs ! Mais comment ...?  
Des flèches sifflèrent dans l'air et se plantèrent dans le sol, près d'eux.  
- Tuez-les !!! cria l'un d'eux.  
Hermione sortit sa baguette et pointa un groupe.  
" Expelliarmus ! "  
Rien ne se produisit.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! "  
Legolas se débrouillait comme il pouvait, mais il reçut une flèche dans l'épaule et tomba sur les genoux. L'un des orques attrapa Hermione, qui tentait de secourir l'elfe, par le cou et leva son arme. Elle repoussa la créature qui tomba, criant et crachant du sang. Mort.  
Hermione attira l'attention de tous et ils l'attaquèrent.  
Elle mit ses mains face à son visage, effrayée mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur que les monstres étaient immobiles, comme figés.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait des statues de sable ... "  
L'instant d'après, les créatures se tordirent de douleur et explosèrent en milliers de grain de sable.  
" Oups. C'était quoi ? "  
Legolas se redressa péniblement et retira la flèche. Il ne laissa échapper aucun cri.  
- Hermione, tu n'as rien ?  
Elle secoua la tête, apeurée et posa sa main près de la blessure. L'elfe grimaça.  
" Si seulement je pouvais le soigner ... "  
Une lumière jaillit de sa main et enveloppa la blessure. Le sang arrêta de couler et la blessure se referma.  
- Hermione ? Comment as-tu fait ? Et les orques, où sont-ils ?  
Elle montrait un tas de sable sur le sol, elle était aussi étonnée que lui.  
- Tu as ce don depuis quand ?  
Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.  
- Ce n'est rien, rentrons ...  
  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent le roi et le vieux magicien.  
- Vous n'avez rien ! C'est un miracle ! dit le roi, soulagé.  
- Comment ça ? dit Legolas.  
- Nous nous inquiétions, alors Aragorn utilisa le Palandir pour vous chercher. Nous avons vu des orques et nous avons fait auusi vite que nous pouvions, dit Gandalf.  
- J'ai été blessé, mais Hermione m'a soigné.  
Le magicien regarda la jeune fille endormie.  
- Comment cela s'est-il produit ?  
- Je ne pourrais vous dire, Mithrandir. Mais pourquoi y a-t-il de nouveau des orques. Ne devraient-ils pas tous être anéantis depuis la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
- Il se passe de drôle de choses depuis son ... depuis quelques temps. se reprit Gandalf, voyant le regard que lui lançait Legolas.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Rentrons, je vous expliquerais plus calmement la situation.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry ruminait, il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque essai, l'objet tombait et cela l'épuisait.  
- Mais comment Hermione a réussit à bouger un truc pareil sans baguette ?!  
- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle a dû s'entraîner depuis déjà quelques temps, en cachette ... dit Ginny, assise un peu plus loin dans la salle commune.  
- C'est censé me rassuré, Ginny ?  
La jeune fille soupira et lui balança un coussin à la figure.  
- Ca va être un scoop pour toi mais je suis également inquiète pour Hermione.  
- Excuse-moi, je suis pas de bonne humeur depuis ce matin.  
- Je l'avais remarquée. Ron est toujours pas debout ?  
- Il n'était pas au dortoir quand je suis monté.  
- Vous me cherchiez ? dit Ron, un morceau de pain dans la bouche.  
- Ben ,t'étais où toute la matinée ? dit sa soeur.  
- Je discute avec un gars qui est arrivé hier soir, il est sympa. D'ailleurs je repars, je viens juste chercher un pull.  
Ron monta dans son dortoir et redescendit quelques secondes après.  
- Qui c'est ? demanda Harry.  
- Je sais pas, mais il me raconte des histoires intéressantes, je l'écoute depuis ce matin, on a déjeuné ensemble.  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- Ginny, ton frère a viré sa cutie.  
- J't'ai entendu, Harry !  
Ginny rigolait silencieusement, les mains sur sa bouche.  
  
Severus Snape était dans son laboratoire, relisant attentivement les notes qu'avait prises sa jeune assistante, récemment disparue ...  
" J'ai remarqué, cher professeur, que les racines de mandragore et les feuilles de thym ne font pas bon ménage. Vous ne devriez pas les exposer si proches l'unes de l'autre ... "  
Hermione avait également gribouillé un petit dessin de son professeur sur la feuille, ce qui le fit légèrement grimaçé.  
- Je ne l'avais pas vu, auparavant ...  
  
Une personne toqua à a porte et attendit patiemment que Snape lève les yeux et daigne le laisser entrer.  
Severus haussa les sourcils, étonné.  
Un homme de haute stature se tenait à l'entrée de son laboratoire, il semblait avoir près de trente ans. les cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux verts et les oreilles pointues. Il avait une tenue étrange et distingué.  
- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Je suis venue vous dire que Hermione est avec les miens.  
- Comment ?!   
- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin près de notre territoire, nous l'avons porté et soigné. Elle me demande de vous dire de venir la chercher.  
- Qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?  
L'homme s'approcha de l'enseignant et lui tendit un parchemin.  
- Elle m'a dit que vous comprendriez.  
Il acquiesça.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je me nomme Brafhindaël, prince des elfes des bois sauvages ...  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Legolas s'était assoupi sur la chaise. Hermione dormait déjà depuis quelques heures, il lui tenait la main.  
  
Flash-back  
- Galadriel nous a fait parvenir un message inquiétant, Legolas. Il y a des mouvements dirigés dans les terres sombres, dit Gandalf.  
- Sauron est mort, dit l'elfe.  
- Ce n'est pas le seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense que le problème est tout de même plus concret.  
- Sauron était tout de même concret, enfin de mon point de vue ... Dit Aragorn pour tenter d'apaiser la tension qui augmentait chez le magicien et l'elfe.  
- Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Des choses qui ne devraient pas reviennent.  
Gandalf regarda l'horizon d'un oeil perplexe.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Selon les Ents et les messagers de Elrond, ce qui était mort revient parmi les vivants.  
- Je ne vous suis pas, Legolas persistait.  
- Sylvebarbe m'a certifié avoir vu Grima Langue de Serpent arpenter les frontières de Minas Tirith, il l'a fait suivre. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.  
- Langue de Serpent est mort, où voulez-vous en venir, Mithrandir ?  
- Nous ne savons pas encore comment, mais la jeune Hermione a amené avec elle quelque chose qui a déréglé ...  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? Je veux dire, elle ne semble pas dangereuse, mis à part ce qui s'est passé bien sûr, dit le roi.  
- Tant qu'il n'y a rien de concret ...  
Legolas les laissa seul.  
  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa et vit l'elfe endormi sur une chaise près d'elle. Elle sourit et se détacha de lui. Elle soupira et sortit sur la terasse de sa chambre.  
Une délégation venait d'arriver en grand nombre dans la Cité, mené par des Elfes richement vêtues. La seule particularité était qu'ils étaient bruns, comme son ami de la Forêt Interdite, Brafhindaël ...  
L'un d'eux leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, Hermione lui sourit en retour et décida de descendre.  
La jeune fille secoua l'épaule de son compagnon qui remua les lèvres.  
" Tu veux pas te réveiller ? Bon ... "  
Elle posa ses main sur les joues de l'elfe et les pinça. Il sursauta.  
- Hein, quoi ?... Hermione, tu es réveillée ?  
Elle lui fit un chaleureux sourire et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
- Si je me rendormais, tu recommençeras ?  
Tenta-il. Hermione haussa les épaules comme réponse.  
- Au moins, j'aurais essayé.  
Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.  
  
Arwen marchait avec grâce dans la cour, sous les yeux ébahis de ses sujets. Elle tendit les bras et alla se blottir dans les bras de son père Elrond.  
- Bienvenue, mon père, dit-elle.  
- Je suis heureux de te retrouver, ma fille.  
- Bienvenue, seigneur Elrond. Aragorn effectua une respectueuse révérence, le maître de Rivendell lui répondit d'un signe de tête.  
- Nous devons parler, Estel, c'est d'une haute importance.   
Son regard semblait perdu au loin et était marqué par une grande tristesse.  
- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.  
Hermione arriva à ce moment-là et resta sans voix : il ressemblait tellement à son ami qu'elle laisser s'échapper un son de surprise. Elrond la remarqua et s'approcha. Legolas lâcha la main de la sorcière et fit une révérence.  
- Seigneur Elrond ...  
- Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Je vous croyais repartit à Mirkwood.  
- Eh bien, ... il jeta un regard furtif vers Hermione, non. Pas pour le moment, j'ai plus important ici.  
Hermione sourit.  
" Toutes ces belles phrases pour me dire ça "  
- Seigneur, dit Legolas, je vous présente Hermione. Hermione, je te présente Elrond, seigneur des elfes de Rivendell.  
La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux.   
- Elrond ?!  
- Hermione, tu peux parler ? dit Aragorn.  
- Hein ? Ah oui, mais peu importe !   
Legolas sourit.  
- Enfin, on ne communiquera plus en mimant.  
Elle regarda le seigneur elfe.  
- Vous êtes le petit-fils de Beren et Tinuviel, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Hermione ? Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses Tinuviel ? Et pourquoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi je pose des questions bébêtes comme ça ?  
Allez, au chapitre prochain !  
Bisou à mes reviewers !!!! 


	5. Le vieil homme de la légende

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas oublié de chapitre. Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure.  
  
  
Chapitre V : L'homme de la vieille légende  
  
Hermione se réveilla en criant. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, la peur, la douleur qu'elle avait vécut ... Les quelques moments où elle avait été heureuse, là-bas ...  
Hermione était allongée sur un lit fait de tissu léger et d'une douceur indescriptible. Le territoire elfique était vraiment un lieu qu'elle appréciait. Loin des yeux curieux et confortable à souhait, au sommet des arbres et réaménagé par leurs soins.  
Brafhindaël la tira de sa rêverie par une étreinte amicale.  
- Hermione, comme je suis heureux de te voir !  
- Brafhindaël ...  
- Où étais-tu depuis tous ce temps ?  
Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et le regarda d'un oeil triste.  
- Lothlorien ...  
- Pardon ? fit l'elfe.  
- La Terre du Milieu, j'ai même été dans le Gondor où le seigneur Aragorn m'a accueilli ...  
L'elfe prit les mains de la sorcière et sourit.   
- C'est vrai ? Tu as réussit ? Comment est-ce ?  
Hermione se mit à rire et tapota l'épaule de son ami.  
- C'est beau, tellement beau. Je n'ai pas de mots pour te décrire ces lieux, c'est aussi incroyable qu'ici.  
- Il faut raconter ça à mon grand-père ! Il va être heureux d'entendre ça ! Tu lui parleras de ses terres et de ses régions, ses peuples et ... Comment sont les elfes, sont-ils comme moi ?  
- Calme-toi, sourit-elle, oui, ils sont comme toi. En tout cas ceux de Rivendell ; dans la Lorien ils sont blonds comme les blés.  
Son ami sourit.  
- Tu en as rencontrés ?  
- Mais oui, puisque je te dis que j'y suis allée !  
- Je veux dire ... il la laissa continuer.  
- Oh ... Oui, c'est le prince de Mirkwood qui m'y a amené.  
- Bon, on va voir Beren ?  
- Oui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas ! Hermione était avec des elfes, et pas n'importe qui : des princes ! Il grogna longuement en maugréant des mots incompréhensibles.  
- Mais enfin ça suffit Harry ! Tu grognes depuis ce matin ! dit Ginny.  
- Laisse, tu vas t'y habituer, il ne fait que ça, le taquina Ron.  
- Tiens, t'es là toi ? dit Harry.  
- On a vu un type bizarre venir dans le château et on venait voir qui c'était ...  
- On ? dit Ginny.  
- Boromir et moi.  
Harry saisit la manche de Ginny et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
- Tu voies, qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de ton frère ?  
- Chuchote moins fort, je t'entends pas, dit ce dernier ironiquement.  
- Et où est-il, ce Boromir ?  
- Il est avec Dumbledore. Il l'a convoqué.  
- Oh.  
  
Snape était dans le bureau du directeur, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
- Severus ? Que puis-je pour vous ? dit Albus.  
Il jeta un regard vers Boromir qui était assis sur une chaise face au vieil homme et fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser.  
- Je vous demande l'autorisation de m'absenter quelques heures, le temps d'aller chercher miss Granger qui se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite.  
- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle y est encore ?  
- Un homme ... Enfin un elfe m'a certifié que oui.  
- Un elfe ? fit Dumbledore.  
- Un elfe ? dit Boromir. Il y en a également ici ?  
- Apparemment, et où se trouve miss Granger ? dit le directeur.  
- Dans la Forêt Interdite, l'elfe m'attend à l'intérieur ...  
- Bien alors ... Faites attention.  
  
Snape sortit alors pour se rendre dans la Forêt. Boromir, pensif, regarda le directeur.  
- Dites-moi, savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici ?   
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
- Je vous avouerais que je n'ai pas la réponse, mais ... Attendons miss Granger, elle pourra peut-être répondre à toutes vos questions, sourit-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Legolas était de retour dans sa forêt. Le temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione ... Il porta à sa gorge sa main qui caressa doucement un ruban noir.  
Il regardait au delà de son territoire, par-delà les montagnes et les lacs. Il errait tel un spectre, sans vie ; même son père ne le reconnaissait pas.  
- Mon fils, je sens ton coeur troublé, que t'arrive-t-il ? dit Thranduil.  
- Rien qui ne puisse vous causer du souci, mon père.  
Le roi des elfes de la forêt se leva et prit son fils par les épaules.  
- Legolas, cela doit faire près de deux ans que tu erres sans but sur la terre du Milieu, que recherches-tu ?  
- Un être que j'ai perdu ...  
- Et tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé ?  
Il secoua la tête négativement.  
- Mais je n'abandonnerais pas.  
  
*** Flash-Back ***  
  
Hermione avait raconté ce qu'elle savait sur Beren, sa venue dans son monde ; ce qu'il a apporté et le mal qu'il a créé.  
- Je sais que Beren n'est pas un elfe, mais sa decendance l'est… Enfin non pas vraiment, dit Hermione.  
- Explique-moi, j'ai tout mon temps, dit Elrond.  
- Beren, selon la légende, est un homme venu d'un autre monde. Il est arrivé dans la Forêt Interdite, par l'intermédiaire de Rowena Ravenclaw. C'est une femme animagus, son pouvoir lui a permis de ramener Beren qui était blessé et l'a soigné. Mais sa blessure a fait que maintenant il ne pourra plus vivre comme les autres. C'est lui qui amené dans notre monde les loups-garous… Il vit depuis des millénaires.  
- Je comprends. C'est pourquoi tu te trouves ici, dit Elrond.  
- En partie je dirais.  
- Aragorn, je dois m'entretenir avec vous, Elrond s'éloigna et rejoignit sa fille.  
Hermione, pensive, resta seule. Elle marcha de long en large vers l'arbre sacré. Legolas l'accueillit à bras ouvert.  
- Hermione, que t'a donc demandé le seigneur Elrond pour te faire afficher un visage aussi sérieux ?  
- Je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? dit la jeune fille.  
- Si, mais là tu parles, sourit l'elfe.  
Il lui prit les mains et ils s'ssirent sur le rebord de la fontaine.  
- Tu sais Legolas, je crois que je connais le lien qui relie ton monde au mien. C'est Beren, il vit toujours dans la Forêt Interdite, dit Hermione.  
- C'est pour ça que tu as pu venir ici. Ca veut dire que je peux aller dans ton monde aussi, sourit Legolas.  
- C'est vrai, mais je ne te laisserais pas y aller …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le monde des sorciers est en déclin, Voldemort a réussi à s'allier avec de puissantes créatures.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres.  
« Je suis partie depuis trop longtemps, je dois y retourner. J'ai peur de se qui s'y est passé… Harry, Ron… »  
- Veux-tu que nous allions en Lothlorien ? dit Legolas.  
- Je dois d'abord demander à …  
- Fais-moi confiance, je connais le chemin, et puis je serais là…  
Legolas l'embrassa sur le front, et l'étreignit.  
- Si Galadriel a la solution, plus vite nous la rejoignons, plus vite tes ennuis seront finis, l'elfe sourit. Nous serons enssemble, quoiqu'il arrive.  
- Hum, répondit Hermione.  
- Rejoins ce soir devant la porte de la Cité, je vais aller m'entretenir avec Aragorn  
Hermione hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent.  
  
  
- Mes éclaireurs l'ont bien identifié, Grima est vivant et rôde près de vos terres. Il attend quelque chose, dit Elrond.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais rien ici ne peut l'intéresser, dit Aragorn.  
- Croyez-vous que cela peut avoir un rapport avec la jeune Hermione ? dit Arwen, fixant son mari.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas l'attaque des ses Uruk-Hai. Il vaut mieux la surveiller, on ne sait jamais.  
- Legolas disait qu'il venait pour elle …  
- Alors Grima aussi, il va falloir l'attraper. Savoir pourquoi il est là, et en vie…  
- Le Mordor est en train de renaître. On ne sait quel maléfice est derrière tout ça, mais le mal est de retour sur nos terres. Mais Sauron n'y est pour rien, dit Elrond. Elle a peut-être les réponses.  
- Gandalf nous a fait part de ses inquiétudes également, dit le roi.   
Arwen tenait la main de son époux.  
- La Dame de Lorien m'a demandé de vous transmettre une missive.  
Elrond donna un parchemin jauni et Aragorn le lit.  
- L'âme noire refait surface par intermédiaire. Il se sert de quelqu'un pour revenir. Galadriel pense que cela peut être… Elrond se tut et regarda le souverrain dans les yeux.  
- Il faut avouer que son arrivée n'est pas passer inaperçue, son pouvoir augmente. Nous sommes proches des terres du seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Aragorn se leva.  
- Sauron est mort ; pour ce qui est de… « l'âme » comme vous l'appelez, est un être humain. Je l'ai côtoyé, son âme est tourmentée mais n'est pas mauvaise.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Aragorn, mon père. Tout être humain peut être jugé mais ils ont le droit à la miséricorde. Je lui fait confiance, dit Arwen. ( c'est français ce que j'ai écrit ? x__x )  
Elrond soupira.  
- Tout Homme est corruptible…  
- L'Anneau unique n'est plus, il a été détruit depuis plusieurs mois.  
- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas en paix, Rivendell risque de disparaître si on ne détruit pas le mal par la source.  
La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit alors et fit place à Legolas.  
- Je tombe mal peut-être, dit l'elfe.  
- Non, ce n'est rien, nous avions fini, dit Aragorn. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- J'aimerais emmener Hermione avec moi en Lothlorien, dit Legolas.  
Elrond et Aragorn se regardèrent sans un mot.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
- Je serais là, Aragorn, n'ai-je pas vaillamment combattu à vos côtés ?  
- Ce n'est pas le problème, fils de Thranduil.  
- Ce n'est qu'un aller et retour.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Ca va se corser, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore laisser en suspens les scènes importantes, pas vous ?  
Non, sûre ?  
Merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs, je vous adore  
Allez à la prochaine !  
  
Suppu l'hippo joyeux 


	6. La requête de Legolas

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : La requête de Legolas  
  
Snape était face à plusieurs elfes, qui l'escortait jusqu'à leur roi. Il siégeait sur un haut fauteuil sculpté dans du vieux bois, un sceptre dans les mains.   
- Severus Snape, Hermione vous a fait venir pour l'escorter jusqu'à Hogwarts. Elle vous attendait.  
Le roi fit un mouvement de main et une porte alors invisible apparu et laissa passer Hermione, accompagnée de son ami Brafhindaël.  
- Professeur !!  
La jeune fille courut vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, toute souriante.  
- Vous allez pas le croire ! dit-elle.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Vous m'avez manqué !!  
Elle se blottit près de trois dixième de seconde contre son enseignant qui était bouche-bée.  
Le roi et son assemblée se mirent à rire.  
- En voilà des façons, jeune fille, fit le roi.  
- Ne vous en faites pas mon seigneur, c'est que je suis tellement heureuse d'être revenue ! Et je savais que vous feriez cette tête-là !  
- Tu as fini ? dit Snape.  
- Oui, on rentre ? Hermione se retourna et se mit en route.  
Il fit un micro-sourire et ils partirent, n'oubliant pas de saluer ces êtres étranges que sont les elfes.  
  
Ils marchèrent dix minutes quand Snape se décida enfin à parler.  
- Tout le monde s'est inquiété de ton départ, dit-il sans la regarder.  
- J'imagine, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Le choix de quoi ?  
Hermione soupira et marcha aussi vite que possible.  
  
  
A peine elle posa le pied dans le château qu'elle fut assaillit par une poigne puissante et une paire de bras lui sauta au cou.  
- Hermione !!!!!! Ginny lui sanglota à l'épaule.  
- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!  
Ginny s'écarta et voulut lui donner un coup de poing ( si si, je vous assure ! ) mais Hermione esquiva sans problème.  
La rouquine continua de taper dans le vide en visant Hermione qui évitait sans mal.  
- Tu disparais, dieu sait où ! Sans nouvelles, sans lettre ni le moindre petit mot pour expliquer ton départ et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était !!  
- Mais c'est le cas Gin', calme-toi enfin.  
Ron attrapa de justesse sa sœur par la taille.  
- Calme-toi Ginny. Salut 'Mione, dit Ron.  
- Salut Ron, tu vas bien ?  
- Ca va, la semaine s'est plutôt bien passé. Enfin si on veux.  
- La semaine ?  
- Oui, la semaine ! Pourquoi ? Tu croyais quoi ? dit Ginny, furieuse. La prochaine fois, amène-moi avec toi sinon je ne garantie rien de ta…  
- C'est bon, on a compris. Va faire un tour, Ginny.  
Ron et Hermione restèrent seuls dans le couloir.  
Hermione se mit à pleurer doucement et prit son ami dans ses bras.  
- Je suis contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez vraiment manqué, dit-elle à l'oreille du roux.  
- Tu nous as manqué également. Tu étais dans un monde parallèle, c'est ça ? demanda son ami.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Près de trois mois…  
- Tant que ça ?!  
Elle sourit à la tête étonné de Ron.  
- Ta tête m'a vraiment manqué, ce petit air insouciant et tout…  
- Continue et je te renvoie là-bas, dit Ron en la taquinant.  
- Hmm…  
« De toute façon, je vais y retourner. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non »  
  
  
Harry tomba nez à nez avec Snape, ils s'étaient percutés juste devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore.  
- Encore vous, Potter, dit Snape en soupirant.  
- Encore moi, désolé de gâcher votre journée. Mais c'est réciproque.  
- Je vais voir le directeur, continuez votre route, dit Severus en donnant le mot de passe à voix basse.  
- Moi aussi je veux le voir.  
- Eh bien vous attendrez !  
La statue se referma au nez de Harry qui se mit de nouveau à grogner.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai, ils le font tous exprès de m'énerver !!!!! Dégage de mon passage !  
La statue de pierre ne fit aucun mouvement, comme pour le narguer.  
Harry frappa sans réfléchir sur le mur de pierre et sautilla, en massant son pied endolori par la douleur. C'est alors que la statue ouvrit son passage et trois personnes descendirent.  
- Harry, que fais-tu là ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Je voulais… vous voir monsieur.  
- Que faites-vous Potter, vous dansez ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! dit Snape en affichant un sourire carnassier.  
- Severus vient de m'annoncer de l'arrivée de mlle Granger, nous allions de ce pas l'accueillir, sourit le vieil homme.  
- Ca y est ? s'écria Harry. Enfin je veux dire déjà ?!  
- Oui, allons-y.  
  
  
Ron et Hermione était toujours dans le hall à discuter. Ron avait, comme toujours, fait des remarques vestimentaires de son amie : un pull tissés avec des fils d'or et une jupe longue et volante dévoilant une partie de ses cuisses et genoux. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et de multitudes de perles y étaient attachés.  
- Mais ça te va bien tout ça, très joli, dit Ron gêné.  
- Tu commences à être gâteux, tu te répètes, rit Hermione. Mai smerci pour le compliment.  
Le directeur vint alors et eut un air amusé.  
- Mlle Granger, je ne vous reconnais plus, dit Dumbledore.  
- Monsieur le directeur, bonjour !  
- Votre petite escapade a-t-elle été instructive ?  
- Eh bien en quelque sorte, répondit la jeune fille.  
Harry était derrière le directeur, l'air furieux et le pied tpotant nerveusement.  
- Salut Harry, dit Hermione.  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il était en colère de son escapade et trop heureux de la revoir pour dire quoique ce soit.  
- Alors, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? dit Dumbledore.  
- Je suis partie pour chercher une réponse…  
- Et ?  
- Eh bien, je pense avoir la solution.  
- Y avez-vous fait des rencontres ? Albus eut un air amusé et attendit patiemment la réponse de la jeune fille.  
Hermione avait les yeux devenus soudainement tristes et ses lèvres tremblaient, ses doigts caressaient doucement l'anneau qu'elle portait à la main droite.  
- Oui, répondit-elle.  
  
  
*** Flash-back ***   
  
Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Legolas et Hermione voyageaient pour la Forêt de la Lorien. Aragorn les laissa partir à contre-cœur, mais un elfe déterminé est dangereux, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami.   
  
- Prends bien soin d'elle Legolas, dit le roi.  
- Bien sûr, j'y veillerai, sourit Legolas.  
- Nous reviendrons aussi vite que possible, Estel, ne vous en faites pas, dit Hermione.  
La jeune sorcière avait apprit à parler naturellement avec Aragorn, l'appelant par son ancien nom elfique. Aragorn hésita puis prit Hermione dans ses bras, lui disant de faire attention en route. Hermione sourit et étreignit la reine avant de partir.  
  
La nuit tombait sur les terres désertes et rien n'était plus hostile qu'un terrain à découvert. Ils dinèrent autour d'un bon feu et préarèrent leur sac de couchage. ( je suppose qu'il y en a, mais de confection différente, à vous de voir )  
- Dors, je vais surveiller les alentours, dit l'elfe.  
- Je reste avec toi, tu ne vas pas veiller seul, dt Hermione.  
Legolas sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- J'ai l'habitude, dit-il.  
- Tu as autant besoin que moi du sommeil, tu sais, elle se mit sur son séant et s'attacha les cheveux.  
- La nuit risque d'être longue.  
Hermione s'approcha de l'elfe et l'enlaça de ses bras. Hermione posa son menton sur l'épaule de Legolas et le regarda de ses yeux de biche.  
- Tu es sûr de ne vouloir aucune compagnie, qui que ce soit ? dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Legolas sourit à son tour.  
- Maintenant je ne sais plus, j'hésite.  
La jeune l'embrassa sur l'épaule, puis sur le cou puis sur la joue.  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir…  
Hermione finit sur ses lèvres.  
- Tu es long pour prendre une décision si évidente.  
- D'accord j'accepte, mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes, rit l'elfe.  
- Je n'ai pas insistée, c'est toi qui m'a cédé.  
- C'est vrai, je suis faible face à toi, Legolas l'embrassa.  
- Contente de te l'entendre dire, sourit-elle.  
Ils passèrent toute la soirée à veiller en dicutant de leur monde respectif, une pointe de nostalgie pour la sorcière.  
  
La Lorien était à portée de vue : l'air était pur, la vue était splendide et le vert était abondant dans cette contrée.  
- Hermione, nous voici en terre de la Dame de la Lorien, sourit Legolas.  
- C'est beau, ça a dû leur prendre du temps de construire tout ça…  
- Des millénaires…  
Ils arrivèrent à la porte du royaume du Bois Doré ; la reine les attendait, suivis par ses fidèles qui fit une révérence. Près d'elle, un elfe d'une haute stature, une grâce différente des autres elfes des alentours, un regard impénétrable et une sagesse hors du commun.  
- Bienvenue en Lothlorien, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, dit Celeborn. Tu es la jeune Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête en signe de salut.  
- Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel… dit Legolas.  
- Vous avez tardé, Estel nous a fait parvenir un messager il y a de cela plusieurs jours, dit Galadriel sous un faux air de reproche.  
- Eh bien, nous avons … pris notre temps, dit Hermione.  
Galadriel la regarda, le visage sans expression.  
- Oui bon, on a un peu profité d'être ensemble, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, tout de même ?  
- Aucun, dit Celeborn. Le voyage a dû être éprouvant pour vous, venez vous reposer.  
Legolas et Hermione suivirent Celeborn et Galadriel sans sourciller, un peu en retrait.  
- Personnellement, je me suis déjà bien reposé, dit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.  
- Serais-je si confortable que ça ?  
- Oh, très ! Plus que mon oreiller, je vais désormais t'appeler « mon coussin », rit-elle.  
Ils furent tous les deux installés dans des appartements ( ou plutôt arbres ), Galadriel resta avec eux un moment, leur parlant de ce qu'elle avait vu dans son miroir.   
- J'ai bien peur que la situation se dégrade deppuis quelques temps, dit Galadriel. J'ai peur que vous ne soyez suivi par des créatures occultes.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Hermione.  
- Hermione, il semblerait que tu sois surveillé par Grima.  
- Qui ?  
- Il était le bras droit de Saruman le Blanc, il est mort pendant la guerre, dit Legolas.  
- Il est revenu, un homme sournois et perfide comme lui en liberté, je ne sens rien de bon.   
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Les sorciers ont une aura qui est facilement perceptible. J'ai ressenti ta venue, mon enfant. Tu as quelque chose en toi qui attire tout le monde, bienfaisant et maléfique.  
Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, la respiration saccadée.  
  
« Pourquoi moi ? »  
  
Galadriel se leva et se tint face à la jeune fille, la Dame de Lorien sortit da sa manche une fiole et la tendit à Hermione.  
- Comme je te l'avait dis, je ne sais pas si tu pourras l'utiliser dans ton monde.  
- Je ne risque rien d'essayer, mais comment ça marche ?  
- C'erst un objet de ma confection. Il faut asperger la personne souhaitée pour pouvoir l'enfermer ensuite. C'est un mage puissant, il pourra être contenu pendant un laps de temps seulement.  
- C'est largement ce qu'il me faut, dit Hermione.  
La reine elfe laissa pensifs les deux jeunes gens seuls.  
  
« Je risque gros, mais il faut vraiment que j'essaie »   
  
Legolas serra la main de Hermione dans la sienne, le regard inquiet. Il savait que ce que sa compagne voulait faire était très dangereux, et là où elle allait, il ne pouvait pas y aller.  
- Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si tu échoues ? dit l'elfe.  
Hermione soupira.  
- Je préfère ne pas y penser…  
- C'est égoïste mais j'aimerais tant que tu restes ici, avec moi, Legolas lui embrassa la main.  
- Ca aurait pu être possible si je faisais partie ou ton monde, mais…  
- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.  
- Moi non plus, mais rien ne me lie ici mis à part toi ,Hermione ferma les yeux.  
Legolas prit le visage de Hermione dans ses mains et posa délicatement son front contre son aimée.  
- Unissons-nous, dit l'elfe.  
- Pardon ?  
- Hermione, épouse-moi !  
  
*** Fin du Flash-Back ***  
  
Hermione s'arrêta pour souffler, les yeux emplis de nostalgie. Legolas lui manquait terriblement, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient séparés.   
  
« Brutale déchirure »  
  
- Tu ne nous as pas dit qui t'a offert cette bague, dit Harry.  
- Tu ne le verras jamais de toute façon, Hermione avait répondu sur un ton un peu rude.  
- Avez-vous rencontré un soldat là-bas ? demanda le directeur.  
- Un soldat ? J'en ai vu des tas, monsieur le directeur.  
- Suis-moi, je vais te le présenter.  
Dumbledore marchait en direction du parc, lieu désert et froid en ces temps. Il pointa du doigt un homme seul, couché sur l'herbe fraîche et le regard porté vers le ciel.  
- Boromir, dit Dumbledore.  
L'homme se redressa et sourit, il reconnut Hermione à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.  
- Mais je vous reconnais ! dit Hermione, étonnée.  
- Tu le connais ? Harry.  
Son visage pâlit soudainement, les traits de son visage s'étant contracté d'une horreur incontrôlable.  
-Je vous ai vu, mort ! Vous étiez allongé sur un lit de pierre, protégé par des elfes des bois ! J'ai vu votre sépulture…  
Snape regarda le directeur d'un œil suspicieux.  
- Mort, dis-tu ? dit Snape.  
Hermione secouait rigoureusement la tête.  
  
« C'est comme pour Grima ! Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? »   
  
- Pourquoi est-il ici ? demanda la Gryffindor.  
- Nous nous posions également la même question. Nous pensions que tu avais la réponse.  
- Moi ? s'écria Hermione.  
- Je t'ai vu, c'est toi qui m'a ramené de la rive de la mort, dit Boromir en s'agenouillant face à elle. Je t'en serais indéfiniment reconnaissant.  
- Relevez-vous ! Et je n'ai rien à voir, ce n'est pas moi !!  
Hermione partit précipitamment et s'enfuit vers le château.  
- Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? Hermione !!!  
Harry partit la rejoindre.  
- Je ne comprends pas sa réaction … dit Snape à Dumbledore.  
- Il semblerait que Miss Granger ne nous ait pas tout dit…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis de bonne humeur, alors le drame, ça va pas être pour maintenant… Enfin on verra !  
Bisou à vous mes lecteurs  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	7. Mirkwood, la forêt sauvage

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Note de l'auteur: Je sais que plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé, mais pour Beren, je vais l'expliquer plus tard.  
Bisou et bonnes fêtes  
Suppu l'hippo  
  
Chapitre 7 : Mirkwood, la forêt sauvage  
  
Legolas faisait le voyage depuis près de deux semaines. Seul. Il voulait être seul, comme toujours depuis deux ans. Il vit qu'il était surveillé depuis qu'il était rentré dans le Bois Doré ; Haldir l'accueillit avec deux autres elfes.  
- Bonjour Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Cela fait bien longtemps, dit Haldir.  
- Bonjour Haldir, j'aimerais voir Galadriel, c'est important.  
- Je le sais, elle nous a prévenu de votre arrivée, suivez-moi.  
Tous les elfes des bois étaient présents, mais la présence de leur reine et du souverain du bois éclipsaient toutes ses présences.  
- Legolas, je sais ce que tu veux, sourit Galadriel.  
- Ma reine, dit Legolas en se mettant à genoux face à elle.  
- Je ne sais pas si cela sera réalisable, mais je peux essayer …  
Galadriel marcha près de Legolas et longea les arbres, jusqu'au miroir légendaire. Elle prit son vase et versa l'eau.  
- J'ai convoqué Elrond, qui a également appelé d'autres personnes. Je ne peux te laisser partir seul.   
- Je comprends, mais serait-ce vraiment possible ? Ma reine, Hermione me manque terriblement.  
- Je le sais, mais patiente et ne perds pas espoir.  
- Dame, Ô ma reine, ils viennent d'arriver à l'instant, dit un elfe.  
- Bien, allons les accueillir comme il se doit.  
  
Elrond était escorté par quelques-uns des siens, monté sur de superbes chevaux de pur race. Aragorn le suivait, vêtu comme à son habitude de vêtements de voyage et Gimli était le seul à monter un poney.  
Ils furent chaleureusement accueuillis par les elfes du Bois Doré, Legolas se tenait un peu à l'écart.  
- Alors maître Elfe, est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille de vieux amis ? dit Gimli en lui serrant la main.  
- Bonjour.  
Le nain grogna légèrement.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que votre voyage solitaire s'est octroyé vos bonnes manières.  
- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir, dit l'elfe.  
- Ca se voit, dit Aragorn. Comment te portes-tu Legolas ?  
- Je vais bien,… je crois.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les jours avaient passés, et la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Hermione évitait soigneusement les couloirs bondés d'élèves et évitait même ses amis. Depuis son retour, elle se comportait étrangement, ses yeux rougis et son teint pâle ne passait pas inaperçu même auprès des enseignants. Certains lui demandait ce qu'elle avait, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de répondre, partant rapidement et s'enfermant toujours dans sa chambre. Depuis le début des évènements, elle avait souhaité être seule afin « d'étudier ».   
Il s'était passé exactement la même chose dans l'autre monde, des phénomènes identiques à celui-là s'était passé là-bas.   
Et puis ce soldat qu'elle avait vu, il était censé être mort. Et voilà ! il revient en vie et en pleine forme. Décidément, il se passe vraiment de drôle de choses en sa présence.  
Hermione balança divers objets dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Ces objets représentaient sa rancœur, sa haine et son désespoir. Elle criait sa douleur et sa peine, même les larmes ne la calmaient pas.  
- Hermione, dit une voix à travers la porte.  
- Qui que ce soit, partez ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler !  
Ginny laissa dévoiler ses longs cheveux roux tomber le long de son épaule, l'air inquiet.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler…  
- Tu ne veux pas parler, tu ne veux voir personne, tu ne veux pas sortir ! J'en ai assez, on s'inquiète tous pour toi mais tu ne nous dis rien ! Pourquoi tu pleures sans arrêt ?  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- Ne fais pas ta capricieuse, Ron va finir par culpabiliser. Il dit que c'est sa faute si tu deviens dépressive, il pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu nous évites tous.  
- C'est faux ! dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça …  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Dis-le moi, j'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état …  
Hermione essuya ses larmes et regarda la rouquine.  
- J'ai fait de nombreuses rencontres là-bas…  
  
  
*** Flash-Back ***  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux au moins des centaines de fois. Elle se prit la joue et la pinça. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination.  
- T'épouser ? Tu es sérieux, Legolas ?  
- On ne peut plus sérieux que moi.  
L'elfe mit un genou à terre et prit les mains de Hermione.  
- Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
  
« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? »  
  
Fies-toi à ton sentiment actuel, ne te pose pas de questions, fit une voix intérieure.  
  
« Je le veux mais c'est si soudain, et si c'était une erreur ? »  
  
Toutes les femmes sont confrontés un jour à ce moment…  
  
« C'est si soudain ! »  
  
Il t'aime, personne d'autre ne pourra t'offrir un amour aussi fort que le sien, dis-le lui !  
  
Trop émue, Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête. Legolas la prit dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent dans l'épaule de l'autre, heureux en cet instant.  
  
  
Galadriel les salua, non sans cacher son inquiétude. Aragorn a raison, elle le sait. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Si ça se trouve, une chose est en train de naître mais elle ne le sait pas ? Qui sait…  
- Où se trouve Mirkwood ? dit Hermione.  
- Au nord, dans le Rhovanion. Ce domaine appartient à mes ancêtres depuis des lustres.  
- Je te crois, Hermione se blottit contre l'elfe et ferma les yeux.  
  
Mirkwood, l'un des plus grands territoires elfiques de la Terre du Milieu ; il ne se passait pas un moment sans entendre de loin les chants mystérieux de ces êtres immortels. Leurs cheveux d'un blond doré faisaient des reflets clairs et leur passage sont souvent pris pour des hallucinations tellement ils ont l'air invraisemblable.  
Des elfes vinrent à leur rencontre, chantant et dansant autour d'eux. Legolas sourit et s'pprocha d'eux.  
- Nous vous attendions avec impatience, prince Legolas, dit l'un d'eux.  
- Bonjour, répondit l'elfe.  
- Le seigneur Thranduil va être heureux de vous revoir, suivez-nous.  
Hermione et Legolas étaient en tête, marchant autour de nombreuses habitations elfiques tout aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres. Legolas chuchotait à l'oreille de la jeune fille tout ce qui était à savoir sur ces bois sauvages et de leurs coutumes.  
- C'est sublime ici, sourit Hermione.  
- J'y ai vécu mes meilleurs années dans ces bois.  
- Tu crois qu'il va accepter notre union ? Je veux dire, je suis humaine, pas…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui parlerais.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent face à un grand chêne, millénaire. A ces pieds, il y avait un trône de bois sculpté et de nombreux tissus étaient attachés sur les plus branches des arbres et retombaient en de multitudes cascades de couleurs.  
L'elfe qui se tenait sur le siège royal se leva et tendit les bras vers Legolas. Il avait un visage adulte, un âge indeterminé ; ses cheveux étaient longs et blancs, attachés en catogan. ( j'ai la folie des hommes en catogan ces temps-ci ) Un joyau ornaient son front qui était maintenu avec un ruban de soie.  
Hermione redoutait ce moment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se cacha un peu plus derrière son compagnon.  
  
« J'ai bien peur que ça ne se passera pas aussi bien que ce qu'il pense… »  
  
- Legolas, mon fils ! Enfin, tu es de retour.  
Thranduil avait le visage rayonnant.   
- Père, mon seigneur, dit Legolas.  
- Je t'en prie, tu viens de revenir.  
Le père prit le fils dans ses bras, émus.  
- Père, je voudrais vous présenter une personne.  
Thranduil perdit son sourire, voyant Hermione qui était près de Legolas.  
- Je vous présente Hermione.  
Le seigneur elfe lui fit un signe de tête.  
- Je suis Thranduil, seigneur de Mirkwood.  
- Hermione Granger.  
  
Depuis ce moment, il ne se passait pas une minute où Thranduil appelait son fils à lui, dérangeant souvent Legolas lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble. L'elfe trouvait la situation pénible, pas moins que Hermione non plus. Elle ne détestait pas le seigneur elfe mais elle ne supportait pas ce qu'il lui faisait subir.  
- Je suis désolé, mon père s'inquiétait de mon absence soudaine, dit Legolas.  
- Il s'en soucie toujours quand on est tous les deux, Hermione avait les yeux baissés.  
L'elfe cligna des yeux et haussa les sourcils.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très appréciée par ton père …  
- Tu te fais des idées ! C'est quelqu'un de très ouvert.  
- Je te crois, mais quand il s'agit de son fils…  
Legolas prit la main de son amie et tenta de la rassurer.  
- Tu veux qu'on lui parle ? dit-il.  
- Vrai ?  
L'elfe secoua la tête et ils partirent voir le seigneur des lieux.  
  
- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!!  
Hermione eut un léger sursaut de surprise. Thranduil se tenait face à elle, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait.   
- Mon fils est aussi têtu qu'un troupeau entier de troll, mais tu dois le savoir, sourit le seigneur. J'ai été étonné, mais rien de grave, mon enfant !  
- Je lui ai dit que quoi qu'il dise ou pense, je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur, chuchota Legolas.  
- Ah, fit Hermione.  
- Et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte la requête de mon fils.  
Thranduil quitta son siège et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras dans une étreinte affectueuse.  
  
Les jours suivants furent agréable et se passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur : Hermione était accepté telle qu'elle est et sans préjugée, et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup.  
Un soir, tout le bois fut recouvert de blanc, les elfes, les décorations. Des elfes de toute la Terre du Milieu furent invités aux fiançailles du « jeune » prince.  
Un grand feu était allumé et les elfes dansaient autour ; Hermione et Legolas se tenaient la main, Galadriel tenait les alliances. Aragorn et Haldir étaient les témoins et les mots furent prononcés par Elrond en personne…  
  
  
*** Fin du Flash-Back ***   
  
Ginny était abasourdie, les yeux larmoyants. Non pas de peine, mais d'une joie difficilement dissimulée.  
- Je peux voir la … ? fit Ginny d'un mouvement de tête.  
Hermione tendit la main, une magnifique bague orné d'un joyau étincelant en son centre.   
- Tu es fiancée ? C'est merveilleux, Hermione !!!  
Ginny se mit à pleurer sans aucune retenue, tellement heureuse de voir que finalement, son amie avait réussit à trouver un point d'équilibre dans sa vie.  
- Merci Ginny, mais ne parle pas de mes fiançailles, Harry a déjà vu la bague et c'était limite s'il ne me faisait pas une scène, dit Hermione.  
- Promis ! Mais c'est pour quand le mariage ?  
- Alors là…  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	8. La tour de BaradDhür

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : La tour de Barad-Dhûr  
  
Elrond était sur un siège, près de Celeborn et Galadriel. Arwen venait d'arriver, main dans la main avec son époux. Ils étaient atterrés, Legolas était à peine vivant, les yeux rougis et les mains tremblantes.   
- Mon pouvoir te permettra d'y accéder, mais pour en revenir …, dit Galadriel.  
- Peu importe. Envoyez-moi là-bas, je vous en prie, supplia Legolas.  
Celeborn regarda sa femme, et fit un signe de tête à Elrond.  
- Je ne pourrais vous laisser partir seul, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, dit Elrond.  
- Je viens avec toi, Legolas, dit Aragorn.  
- Vous ne pourrez pas quitter votre royaume ainsi, Aragorn. Je ne peux accepter…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes en temps de paix, nous ne craignons rien, et puis Gandalf veillera sur mon royaume. Et Arwen est là également.  
- Legolas, je viendrais également. Nous devons absolument retrouver Grima.  
- Cet espèce de… dit Legolas, un regard de haine.  
  
*** Flash-Back ***  
  
Après leurs fiançailles, Hermione et Legolas quittèrent les bois sauvages après quelques jours de fêtes. Haldir, Gimli et Aragorn les escortaient, un peu en retrait.   
Hermione tirait les cheveux de Legolas, le taquinant. Il lui tira la langue comme réponse.  
- Tu es tellement beau avec cette jolie langue rose en dehors de ta somptueuse bouche, rit Hermione. Un vrai gamin !  
- Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui me tire les cheveux, c'est douloureux tout de même.  
Hermione se pencha sur sa monture et tira de nouveau les cheveux de son compagnon.  
- Ca suffit, Hermione !  
La jeune fille éclata de rire, et donna un petit coup de pied à son cheval qui partit au galop.  
- Attends, ne pars pas si vite, attends-moi !! s'écria l'elfe.  
Leur chevauchée dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione atteigne la limite du bois. Un son siffla dans l'air, et abattit en un coup le cheval ; Hermione tomba au sol. A peine elle leva la tête, qu'on lui saisit violemment le bras. Elle reçut un choc sur la tête et s'évanouit.  
  
- Hermione ? … Où es-tu ? Hermione !!!!!!  
Legolas courut vers la bête, morte, sans aucune trace de la jeune fille.  
  
- Hermione !!!!  
Les cris de l'elfe alertaient les autres qui venaient à peine de sortir du bois.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Legolas ? Où est Hermione ? dit Aragorn.  
Legolas scruta les horizons.  
  
Il y avait au loin une petite forme sombre, presque rampante et entourée d'immondes créatures des ténèbres. La chose avançait avec difficulté, il portait un paquet ou quelque chose de grand et pesant pour lui.   
- Grima !! Il y a des Uruk-Hai avec lui, dit Haldir. Une trentaine.  
Legolas partit au galop à leur poursuite.  
  
*** Fin du Flash-Back ***  
  
Finalement, après quelques négociations « musclées » avec Ginny, Hermione accepta de sortir et de rejoindre ses amis. Harry était seul à la table des Gryffindor, lisant un livre sur les attaques magiques utiles.  
- Ah, Hermione ! Enfin tu sors de ta chambre, sourit Harry.  
- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causée du tracas, je ne recommencerais plus.  
Ginny lui fit un petit coup de coude suivit par un clin d'œil.  
- On espère bien, sourit-elle.  
- Où est Ron ? dit Hermione.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Encore à discuter avec Boromir, à croire qu'il nous a oublié.  
- De quoi parlent-ils ensemble, tu le sais ? demanda Ginny à Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais on peut aller voir ce qu'il fabrique.  
  
Ils traversèrent rapidement la grande salle et se rendirent au parc où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Malfoy.  
- Potter, pas encore mort ? ricana Draco.  
- Tu me fatigues, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répondit Harry.  
Draco posa son regarda sur Hermione. Apparemment, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à la reconnaître.  
- Tiens, Granger ? Tu es de retour ? Alors, ta petite escapade est finie, Potter t'a envoyé un hibou d'excuse ?  
Hermione soupira.  
- Tu es bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir, Malfoy. Retourne avec tes chiens et va satisfaire ton maître. Tu ne sais faire que ça.  
- Pour qui tu te prends, MudBlood ?! cria Draco.  
- Ca suffit, laisse Hermione tranquille, Malfoy !  
- Je t'ai pas sonné, Weasley !  
- Change de disque, à force, tu rouilles mon pauvre, balança Hermione d'un ton rude.  
Draco, Ginny et Harry sortirent leurs baguettes au même instant. L'un pointant Hermione et les deux autres Malfoy.  
- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Malfoy ! dit calmement Harry.  
- Qu'elle se mette à genoux d'abord !  
- Rêve bien, Malfoy, dit Ginny.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione était restée parfaitement calme. En apparence, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait eut la paix et maintenant ce gringalet se permettait de l'insulter gratuitement ? tss, tss. Erreur Malfoy.   
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et, à peine une seconde après, Draco fut soulevé dans les airs par une force invisible. Il fut secoué, cogné au sol et plongé dans le lac ; la situation aurait pu être comique si cela ne durait pas autant de temps. Hermione arrêta lorsque Malfoy tomba au sol, inconscient.  
Harry et Ginny étaient abasourdis.  
- Hermione ? dit Ginny.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?   
Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.  
- Il faudra rappeler à Ron de ne plus se moquer d'elle, dit Harry. C'est à ses risques et périls.  
Ginny acquiesça et ils poursuivirent Hermione.  
  
*** Flash-Back ***  
  
Le vent était glacial et chargé d'une odeur nauséabonde. Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement ; autour d'elle il y avait le bruit d'une bataille.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Un monstre tomba à ses pieds et elle poussa un cri, des monstres l'encerclaient. Hermione était ligotée aux poignets et aux pieds, elle glissa sur le sol. Un peu plus loin de son champ de vision, Aragorn venait d'égorger l'une des créatures et Gimli découpait en deux un autre.   
- Attention Legolas !!!! cria-t-elle.  
Le monstre qui s'était glissé derrière l'elfe se stoppa, les bras toujours suspendus. Legolas se baissa et trancha la tête de l'Uruk-Hai.  
- Hermione ! Legolas tendit la main vers elle mais elle recula, étant saisit par le col de son haut par un des monstres.  
- Arrière, cria la créature.  
Pour unique réponse, il reçut l'Elendil en plein visage ; il tomba mort.  
- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda Aragorn.  
- Non, je vais bien.  
Hermione jeta un sort sur les cordes qui se desserrèrent, elle se leva et tua d'un geste les quelques monstres qui étaient près d'elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? C'est moi qu'il cherchait ? demanda la jeune fille.  
Personne ne répondit.  
« C'est agaçant comme situation »  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est fini maintenant, dit Legolas.  
- Grima s'est enfui, mais je pense savoir où il se dirige.  
Haldir pointait du doigt une tour sombre lointaine, qui se délabrait petit à petit.  
- Barad-Dhûr ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Aragorn se mit au sol et écouta le son que produisait la terre.  
- La terre gronde de nouveau, c'est mauvais, dit le roi du Gondor.  
  
« Viens à moi, dis-le »   
  
- Tu as dit quelque chose Legolas ? demanda Hermione.  
Il secoua la tête.  
- Non.  
Un bruit étrange tintait dans les oreilles de Hermione, comme un appel. Le son était lointain, et froid.  
  
« Viens me ramener de l'âbime, dis-le »  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de secouer la tête.  
- J'entends des voix, se dit-elle.  
- Pardon ? Aragorn regarda la jeune fille, elle ne plaisantait pas.  
  
« Dis-le !! »  
  
Sa volonté céda, Hermione semblait en transe, et fut rattrappée de justesse par Legolas. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, ses mains tremblaient.  
- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul »  
  
Legolas eut du mal à écouter ses mots. Aragorn et Gimli se bouchaient de leurs mains leurs oreilles sifflantes, et Haldir fermait les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres et évitant de dégager un seul son.  
La terre se mit à trembler de plus belle, les oiseaux s'envolaient le plus loin possible et les animaux fuyaient également les lieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce ? Je croyais que seul ces mots étaient connus des gens qui fréquentaient le Mordor ! s'écria Gimli.  
  
- C'est le cas, c'est étrange.  
  
- En tout cas, Hermione le sait. Etonnant pour quelqu'un qui ne vient pas d'ici.  
Haldir jeta un œil vers le Mordor où la Montagne du Destin était éteinte depuis la destruction de l'Anneau Unique.  
  
- Hermione tremble encore, dit Legolas qui n'écoutait pas leur conversation.  
Aragorn posa délicatement sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.  
  
- Nous sommes pourtant très éloignés du Mordor. Je crois que sa maladie n'est pas si simple que l'on pensait…   
  
- Est-ce vraiment une maladie ? dit Gimli d'un ton un peu rude.  
  
- Gimli, je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! dit Legolas.  
Il porta sa fiancée dans ses bras et la mit en selle, et monta ensuite et la soutint.  
  
- Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ici, dit le prince.  
  
- Je retourne voir la Dame de Lorien, je dois lui informer de ce qui vient de se produire, Haldir monta à cheval et partit au galop sans attendre.  
  
*** Fin du Flash-Back ***  
  
Ron tenait dans sa main un grand morceau de bois et était taillée de sorte à ce que cela est la forme d'une épée. Il était essoufflé et rejeta au loin son arme des mains.  
- J'abandonne, c'est trop dur ! dit Ron en s'allongeant au sol.  
- Ne dis pas ça, tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un garçon de ton âge, dit Boromir. Tu me fais vraiment penser aux Hobbits que j'ai connus…  
- Bonjour Ron, bonjour Boromir, sourit Ginny.  
- Salut Ginny, Harry… Hermione !!!  
Ron se leva d'un bond et vint à la rencontre de son amie.  
- Ben alors, on se demandait si tu t'étais pas terrée dans ta chambre, toi ?!  
Ron secoua la tête de Hermione qui se mit à rire.  
- Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
- Je lui apprenais le maniement de l'épée, dit Boromir.  
- Ron ? Avec une épée ? Il est même pas capable de se servir d'un couteau à table ! taquina Ginny.  
- Tu veux voir ?  
- Vas-y, firent les trois amis en chœur.  
  
Ron reprit l'arme en main et se mit en garde. Boromir lui fit un signe de tête et Ron chargea. Mais le manqua de peu et tomba au sol, les pieds en l'air. Ginny, en bonne sœur qu'elle était, éclata de rire.  
- C'est pas drôle ! s'écria Ron.  
- Excuse-moi… Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, j'ai mal au ventre…  
Harry se retenait d'omettre un seul commentaire et Hermione avait un petit sourire.  
« Il est doué ce soldat. Pas plus que Estel mais pas mauvais non plus… »  
C'est au bout de quelques minutes que l'arme de Ron vacilla au loin et atterrit au pied de Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Non, je suis vraiment pas doué, finit par dire le rouquin.  
- C'est parce que tu es plus habitué à manipuler une baguette, c'est tout.  
- Je peux ? dit Hermione en ramassant l'épée qui était au sol.  
- Tu sais te servir d'une épée, 'Mione ? dit Harry, haussant les sourcils.  
- J'ai appris quelques trucs de base, sourit-elle.  
« Ca va me faire du bien, un peu d'exercice »  
Elle se mit en garde, comme ceux qui pratiquaient l'escrime. Boromir ne fit aucune remarque et attendit que la jeune fille l'attaque.  
Hermione attaquait avec efficacité et patience, elle voulait volontairement épuiser son adversaire. Ginny avait lesouffle coupé, sursautant à tous les coups que faisaient Boromir mais qui manquaient leur cible.  
Une arme vola en éclat et tomba, Boromir trébucha et en un temps record, hermione avait placé son arme sous la gorge du soldat de Gondor.  
- Echec, sourit-elle.  
- Je suis vaincu, Hermione l'aida à se relever et Ginny sautillait comme une enfant.  
- Hermione !! C'était extraordainaire !! T'es douée !  
- J'avais un bon maître d'arme aussi, déclara-t-elle.  
- Qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça ? demanda Ron.  
- Un homme qui s'appelle Aragorn.  
- Aragorn ?! s'écria Boromir.  
Hermione acquiesça.  
- Qu'est-il devenu ? Et les Hobbit ? Et l'Anneau ?! Dis-le moi !!  
Hermione regarda ses amis qui haussaient les épaules.  
- Quel hobbit ? Je n'en ai vu qu'un.  
- Etais-ce Merry, ou Pippin ? Sam ? Frodo ?  
- Ah, Frodo, c'était lui. Il allait bien à ce que j'ai vu.  
- Et l'Anneau ?  
- Détruit, c'est la reine Arwen qui me l'a dit.  
- Et le Gondor, ma Cité ? Mon père, et mon frère ? Que sont-ils devenus ?  
- Aragorn est roi, qui sont votre père et frère ? demanda Hermione.  
- Denethor, intendant de la Cité et Faramir, capitaine de la garde royale.  
- Je ne sais pas pour Denethor, je suis désolée. Mais pour Faramir, je l'ai croisée. Il s'est marié et vit à Edoras, avec sa femme.  
- Sa femme ?  
- Dame Eowyn, de Rohan.  
Boromir était perdu, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa mort ? Et depuis qu'il était arrivé ici ?  
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je en vie ?  
Hermione grimaça mais se dispensa de tout commentaire.  
  
Ginny voyait bien que Hermione cachait quelque chose, alors elle décida de changer de conversation.  
- Et si nous allions à Hogsmeade ? dit Ginny d'un ton faussement joyeux.  
- Oui, on pourrait acheter des friandises ! Je n'en ai plus en réserve, dit Ron.  
- Toi, ta gourmandise te perdra, dit Harry.  
Boromir sourit.  
« Vraiment comme eux » pensa Boromir.  
- Allez, et puis on pourra enfin fêter le retour de 'Mione !!  
La jeune fille sourit.  
- Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est pour te remplir la panse que tu veux y aller…  
- Quoi ? Tu me connaîs mal, ma chère ! dit Ron.  
- Où se trouve Hogsmeade ? demanda le soldat.  
- Ben on pourra te montrer, c'est un village où il n'y a aucun Muggle.  
Boromir haussa les sourcils.  
- Muggle ?  
- Les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, dit Hermione.  
- Oh, il y a des choses intéressantes là-bas ?  
- Oui, Derviche et Bang, le magasin de farces et attrapes ; Zonko, le magasin des confiseries, le Three Broomsticks, là où il y a les meilleurs ButterBeers de tout l'Angleterre.  
- Ron, à part manger, que fais-tu ? dit Ginny.  
- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tu t'entendrais vraiment bien avec Pippin, toi.  
- Pippin, ce Hobbit dont tu m'as parlé ? dit Ron.  
- Ce sont des êtres pacifiques mais ils aiment beaucoup passer leur temps dans les tavernes et autres bons coins pour pouvoir manger, sourit Boromir. Je ne les ai pas connu longtemps, mais ils sont faciles à comprendre. Incroyables créatures.  
  
*** Flash-Back ***   
  
Hermione ressentait de drôles de présences autour d'elle, des esprits ou des spectres très puissants qui l'appelait.  
« Pourquoi moi ? Que vous ai-je fais ? »  
Elle frissonna. Legolas, qui la soutenait par les épaules, retira sa longue cape et la lui mit par dessus, afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.  
« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je suis totalement impuissant face à ça » pensa Legolas.  
- Legolas, quelqu'un se rapproche de nous, vois-tu son visage ? demanda Aragorn.  
L'elfe plissa les yeux, ses oreilles écoutaient le moindre son et sa vue se faisait plus perçante.  
- Un cheval blanc, et un mage en blanc. Mithrandir ! Il vient par ici !  
  
Grima revint seul à la Tour sombre, haletant et soufflant fortement. Un cri aigu résonna dans tout le vieux bâtiment, faisant crier l'homme de peur.  
- Ca y est, en voilà un autre… dit-il.  
Langue-de-Serpent s'approcha du bord de la terrasse et vit une énorme forme noire prendre vie dans le ciel couvert, au dessus de la Tour. La chose prit la forme effrayante d'un homme tout de noir vêtu, encapuchonné ; il fit une chute d'une centaine de mètres avant de se faire rattraper par un immense dragon noir. L'homme poussa de nouveau un cri suraigu.  
- Nazgul, ton maître se trouve en territoire elfique, à la frontière de la Lorien ! Pars et ramène-le nous ! cria Grima.  
Le dragon fit un puissant battement d'ailes et partit à la destination indiquée.  
Satisfait, Grima tendit les mains au ciel et se mit de nouveau à crier.   
- Créatures de l'abîme, je vous appelle ! Rejoignez votre maître et ramenez-le dans son royaume maudit !  
- Nous n'obéissons qu'à Saruman ! répondirent les Uruk-Hai.  
- Saruman le Blanc n'est plus ! Je suis votre nouveau chef !  
les monstres crièrent, faisant gronder la terre.  
- Que faisons-nous de ces créatures ? L'Uruk-Hai désigna les Ents du doigt, étalés au sol, la plupart morts et d'autres assommés.   
Grima eut une grimace de dédain.  
- Abattez-les, dit-il sans attendre. Et constituez-moi une armée puissante et digne de confiance, nous allons nous préparer pour la suite des évènements…  
  
Ce cri n'avait pas été entendu depuis déjà plusieurs mois, et pourtant… Il était bien réel, à dos de dragon dans le ciel, il s'approchait dangereusement.   
- Ce n'est pas possible, l'Anneau a été détruit, s'écria Gimli.  
- Il n'est pas le seul que j'ai croisé malheureusement, dit Gandalf. Allons-nous en !  
A peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ces mots que Hermione s'éveilla, elle dégagea d'elle une sorte de décharge et le cheval tomba de surprise. Legolas la rattrapa de justesse, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
- Hermione ! Nous ne devons pas nous éterniser ici, dit Legolas en lui saisissant le poignet.  
Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux rivés sur la créature qui venait rapidement. Hermione tendit la main, et…  
- Hermione !!!!!  
Le Nazgul réussit à l'attraper et la maintint sur le dragon, il commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'une puissante lumière surgit de nulle part et s'abattit sur l'animal volant. Il fut brûlé et tomba au sol, le Nazgul et Hermione tombèrent au sol également.  
L'elfe prit sa fiancée dans les bras et voulut l'éloigner de la créature. Le nazgul se leva en un bond et voulut blesser Legolas de son immonde poignard.  
« Tu ne le toucheras pas »  
Hermione tendit de nouveau la main et brûla la tête du Nazgul, qui se débattant mais en vain.  
Legolas la recula, et lui cacha le visage. Le corps tout entier du Nazgul fondit comme du métal à chaux accompagné d'un sinistre cri de mort. Aragorn était horrifié.  
- Hermione ? dit doucement Legolas.  
- …Legolas, tu vas bien ? répondit-elle.  
L'elfe acquiesça.  
- Legolas, tu ne peux plus nier. Vois ce qui viens de se passer, dit Aragorn.  
- Le Nazgul est mort, c'est tout ce que je vois, dit-il en resserrant un peu plus Hermione contre lui.  
- Il n'est pas le seul à revenir. J'ai voulu voir l'état de santé de Frodo, et il s'aggrave. J'étais avec Meriadoc et Peregrin, et nous l'avons vu tous les trois : un Nazgul traîne aux alentours du Shire, j'ai fait transporter Frodo à Rivendell. Mais il est certain que ce n'est plus l'Anneau qu'ils convoitent, dit gravement Gandalf.  
Hermione regarda le mage puis ses membres s'engourdirent. Elle regarda ses mains, Legolas poussa un cri.  
- Hermione !!!  
- Legolas !!!!!  
Ce fut leurs dernières paroles avant d'être séparés.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit le vent lui chatouiller les joues. Hermione avait le vide sous les pieds, la Montagne du destin se ralluma en un furieux cri, de la lave se mit à couler et des roches volcaniques atterrirent un peu partout autour de la montagne.   
- Où suis-je ? dit-elle.  
Une voix sinistre lui répondit, dans une langue brute et froide.  
- Mordor ! Viens que je te possède, viens que je te prenne !!! Je vais me servir de toi jusqu'à épuisement !  
Hermione se tourna et une sombre masse noire entra en elle. Elle porta ses mains sur son ventre, puis chuta. Elle tombait toujours dans le vide, une énorme flamme formant un œil sans pupille la regardait. Hermione faillit chuter mais elle s'évapora de nouveau.  
  
Les jours passèrent, et la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle souffrait au ventre et à son épaule droite. Quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche coulaient sur son front, elle sursauta.  
Elle était dans une grotte, des fruits avaient été posés à son attention mais elle n'y toucha pas.   
« Il faut que je parte ! Legolas doit être à ma recherche »  
Hermione prit un chemin au hasard et tomba sur un cul-de-sac.  
« Zut, je me suis trompé de sens »  
C'est alors qu'elle vit vers le fond de la grotte, un cercueil de verre.  
« C'est peut-être Cendrillon ? » dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.  
Elle s'avança prudemment et vit qu'un homme était allongé dedans. Il y avait de longues phrases écrites en runes, selon lesquelles cet homme fut trouvé le long du Gué et des Elfes prirent pitié de lui et lui firent un cercueil. Ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur de le brûler et le laissèrent ainsi.  
- Repose en paix, guerrier du Gondor. Un guerrier du Gondor ? se dit-elle à voix haute.  
- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, jeune fille, dit une voix.  
Hermione se retourna.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?!  
- Grima.  
Il s'avança. Hermione n'avait pas d'arme mais avait sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers l'homme qui s'arrêta.  
- Arrière, immonde créature !! dit-elle.  
- Je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste récupérer mon bien, sourit-il.  
- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?!  
Il se passa alors un étrange phénomène : Hermione jeta un sort du grimoire elfique et frappa de plein fouet la roche de la grotte. Le cercueil de verre s'ouvrit et l'homme qui y était allongé se dissipa. Grima et elle furent aspirés par le gouffre qu'elle a créée et les mena…  
- La Forêt Interdite ? dit Hermione.  
« Non, pas maintenant… »  
Grima était horrifié.  
- Où m'as-tu amené, sorcière ?!  
Elle sourit de satisfaction.  
- Chez moi, l'antre des monstres, sourit-elle. Va-t-en et que je ne te revois plus !  
Il partit sans demander son reste.  
Hermione jeta un œil vers l'homme qui était maintenant allongé près d'un tronc d'arbre.  
- Mon dieu… Je dois…  
Elle ferma les yeux et tomba inconsciente.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Brafhindaël la trouva dans la Forêt.  
  
*** Fin du Flash-Back ***  
  
Legolas respira un bon coup. Aragorn, Gimli et Haldir étaient vêtus de leurs longues capes elfiques, se préparant pour le voyage. Galadriel tenait dans ses mains un vieux grimoire datant du Premier Âge.  
- Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne serai pas capable de vous ramener, d'ailleurs l'aller aussi est incertain, dit Galadriel d'un ton grave.   
- Je vous fais confiance, dit Legolas.  
- Bien alors préparez-vous.   
Celeborn s'approcha également du grimoire et récita la formule en même temps que sa femme. Ils répétèrent plusieurs fois, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'en allèrent.  
  
Aragorn fut le premier à poser la question.  
- Où sommes-nous ? dit-il perplexe.  
Legolas regarda autour d'eux, une maison délabrée, barrée avec de nombreuses planches de bois, les verres cassés.  
- Nous sommes dans le monde de Hermione, dit Legolas, les yeux pétillants.  
- C'est bien étrange ici, dit Gimli.  
Ils mirent leurs capuches sur leurs têtes et commencèrent à descendre le long de la colline.  
- L'air est lourd ici, dit Aragorn.  
- Il n'y a pas que l'odeur des environs, c'est infect, dit Haldir.  
- Il y a des habitations là-bas, allons-y, dit Legolas en désignant des vieilles bâtisses avec insignes.  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà, vous savez ce qui s'est passé. A la prochaine !  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	9. Visiteurs et voyageurs

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Visiteurs et voyageurs  
  
Le petit groupe d'amis étaient dans Hogsmeade, se promenant entre les avenues et les quelques boutiques encore ouvertes.  
Harry et Hermione étaient dans des boutiques de farces et attrapes et Ron, Ginny et Boromir étaient aux Three Broomstick, faisant goûter au soldat de la ButterBeer.  
- Alors ? dit Ron en attendant le verdict.  
- … Délicieux, je n'en ai jamais bu de tel ! dit Boromir.  
- C'est normal, c'est celle de Mlle Rosmerta ! Personne ne peut faire mieux qu'elle ! dit Ron, les joues rosies.  
- Cherche pas, Ron, mlle Rosmerta ne t'entend pas, sourit Ginny.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, piplette !  
Ginny lui tira la langue pour réponse.  
La porte du bar s'ouvrit et fit place à un Harry chargé de sacs à bloc.  
- Harry ? T'es déjà là ? dit Ron étonné.  
- Ouais, j'ai pris ce que je voulais.  
- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny.  
- Au château, elle est partie voir Hagrid. Je venais vous prévenir. On rentre ou vous voulez rester encore un peu ?  
- Attends un quart d'heure, le temps qu'on finisse nos ButterBeer.  
- Ok, fit Harry en s'asseyant. Reducto, Harry pointa ses sacs, les réduits et les mit dans ses poches.  
- Bon, je vais faire un tour, je reviens.  
La jeune fille se leva et quitta la taverne.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione toqua à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Le géant laissa entrer la jeune fille dans son logis, elle fut accueillie par Crockdur et Momo.   
- Bonjour Hagrid, bonjour vous deux.  
- Hermione, t'as pas l'air bien. Y'a quelque chose qui t'tracasse ? demanda l'homme.  
- J'ai besoin de conseil, et je ne vois pas à qui d'autre m'adresser, dit-elle, un petit sourire en coin.  
- Je suis très touché. Bien, je t'écoute.  
- Depuis mon retour ici, il se passe des choses étranges.  
- Mais c'est normal, y'a Tu-Sais-Qui qui rôdent avec ces Death-eaters de malheur.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Cela vient de moi. Je, il m'arrive de me réveiller dans une salle vide du château, sans aucun souvenir. J'ai des bribes de souvenirs qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais rien qui ne me rappelle quoique ce soit ; je me retrouve une grande partie de ma soirée dans la Forêt Interdite sans y être aller. Hagrid, je suis perdue, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
- C'est effectivement bizarre, t'en as parlé au directeur ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Il n'y a pas de remèdes ? Je suis peut-être insomniaque.  
- … Oui, possible.  
Hagrid lui versa un verre de thé fumant et ils continuèrent à discter jusqu'à ce que hermione décide de travailler pour changer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny regardait avec tristesse les boutiques fermées. Depuis le retour de force de Voldemort, tout le monde se terrait chez soi, vivant dans la crainte. Elle marchait avec lenteur, la situation actuelle la creusait, elle en avait assez. Avec ce qui se passait, la petite Ginny avait bien grandi, ses yeux avaient perdus toute innocence et son visage étaient un peu plus dure qu'avant.  
D'un geste, elle frappa du pied et se mit à crier.  
- Je hais cette situation, je hais cette vie que tu nous as imposée ! Et je te hais !!!!! De toute mon âme, immonde pourriture !  
Elle frappait du pied tout en parlant, Ginny souffla un bon coup.   
- Ah, ça fait du bien, finit-elle par dire en souriant.  
Quand elle se retourna, Ginny eut un sursaut de surprise. Quatre personnes avec capuches se tenaient derrière elle, immobiles. Par réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette.  
- Arrière, Death-Eaters !!! dit-elle.  
Elle essayait d'avoir de l'assurance, mais elle n'était absolument pas rassurée. A quatre contre un, il était évident qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.  
- Death-Eater ? dit l'homme à l'avant. Qu'est-ce ?  
Ginny fronça les sourcils.  
- Vous n'êtes pas des Death-Eaters ?  
Ils hochèrent la tête de façon négative.  
- Ah, désolée, Ginny rangea sa baguette. On ne voit pas souvent d'étrangers dans le coin, surtout en capuche. C'est très mal vu en ce moment, dit-elle un peu amèrement.  
Les quatres hommes se regardèrent et retirèrent leurs capuches. Ginny eut un hoquet de surprises : parmi eux, il y avait un homme, un nain et deux elfes. Puis dans sa tête, il y eut un déclic.  
Un elfe, blond, les yeux bleus, et un visage d'une beauté indescriptible.   
- C'est marrant mais ta dégaine me dit quelque chose, dit Ginny.  
- Moi ? fit Legolas.  
- Oui, un air de déjà-vu ou quelque chose comme ça… Et puis vous faites ce que vous voulez après tout.  
Ginny commença à s'éloigner, quand l'un des étrangers s'approcha en lui agrippant le bras.  
- Attendez, ma p'tite demoiselle ! Où sommes-nous ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce si vide de gens ? dit précipitamment Gimli.  
- Vous êtes d'ailleurs vous pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passe ici. Nous sommes à Hogsmeade, et c'est vide à cause de Vous-savez-qui.  
- Vous-savez-qui ? dit Aragorn.  
-Oui, mais on ne dit pas son nom à tout va.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il à le prononcer ?  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est rien, vous voulez savoir autre chose ?  
- Je recherche une personne, dit Legolas.  
- Ah, ben il y en a pas des masses ici. Décris pour voir, dit Ginny.  
- Une jeune fille de 17 ans, de longs cheveux bouclés bruns et des yeux couleur noisette. C'est une sorcière, cela fait longtemps que je la recherche.  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
- Ben mon petit père, il n'y a que des sorcières dans ce coin du pays.  
- Elle est dans un château, je n'ai pas retenu le nom… Hog- quelque chose.  
- Ah, Hogwarts ? dit Ginny.  
- C'est ca ! s'exclama Legolas.  
- Il y en a pleins des filles comme ça. Tu n'as pas son nom, peut-être que …  
- Hermione, dit l'elfe.  
- Oh, Hermione ? Ginny se tut, les dévisageant. Mouais… Qui me prouve que vous êtes pas l'uns de ses poursuivants ?  
- Mais non ! Je suis son fiancé ! s'écria Legolas.  
- Legolas ?! dit Ginny en le pointant du doigt.  
L'elfe acquiesça.  
- Oui, elle t'a parlé de moi ?  
- Hum… Bon, on verra bien. Suivez-moi.  
- Où ça ? demanda Aragorn.  
Ginny pointa le lointain château.  
- A Hogwarts…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione était dans le laboratoire personnel de Snape, étudiant des potions et sorts sans vraiment beaucoup d'attention.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'intéresser à ce que tu fais, c'est rare.  
Hermione lâcha sa fiole et fit éclabousser sa potion sur ses mains. Snape s'approcha et fit disparaître les dégâts de sa jeune assistante.  
- Merci… Je suis désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs, dit Hermione.  
- Je vois ça, tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider aujourd'hui.  
- Ca va, il vaut mieux que je fasse quelque chose sinon les autres vont encore me faire une crise.  
- Miss Granger, va te vider la tête un moment. Je ferais ça moi-même.  
« Comme si ça t'ennuyais, t'aimes pas quand je touche à tes affaires … »  
Hermione quitta son siège.  
- Vous n'avez rien à faire aujourd'hui, professeur ?  
Il secoua légèrement la tête.  
- Vous me tenez compagnie ?  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les bois lui étaient étrangers et hostiles. Dans sa longue cape noire, Grima grelotait. Il ne savait pas où il était et la situation ne lui était pas du tout favorable.   
- Maudite sorcière, je te retrouverai…  
Sa marche avait duré des jours et des jours, et sans savoir pourquoi rien ne semblait vouloir l'approcher. Son ventre criait famine, alors il s'arrêta.  
Il se reposa pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un violent coup de pied. Il sursauta et releva la tête.  
- Encore en train de te morfondre dans ton trou, Wormtail, dit la voix.  
- Quoi ? fit Grima.   
Il reçut un nouveau coup de pied, au visage cette fois-ci. Il grogna férocement, et voulant riposter, il reçut encore un coup de canne violent sur le crâne.  
- Lève-toi ! Le maître t'attend ! aboya la voix.  
Sa grande capuche noire tomba sur ses épaules, et une longue chevelure gris argent glissait sur son torse, attachée en catogan.  
- Cessez de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Ecartez-vous, s'écria Grima, endolori par les nombreux coups qu'il reçut.   
- Je n'autorise personne à me parler sur ce ton… Lucius Malfoy sortit sa baguette et tout se brouilla dans l'esprit de l'homme.  
  
- Réveille-toi !  
Lucius le frappa de nouveau.  
- Ca suffit, Grima se releva brusquement. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?!  
- Excusez-le, Malfoy est un être impulsif. Que faisiez-vous dans la Forêt Interdite ? dit Voldemort.  
- Une sorcière m'a ammené ici, …  
Voldemort haussa les sourcils.  
- Une sorcière, dites-vous ? Très intéressant, racontez-moi…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry, Ron et Boromir marchaient en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry marchait un peu en retrait, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que racontaient les deux autres ; il jeta un œil en arrière et vit que des gens les suivaient. Harry s'arrêta et vit que Ginny étaient parmi eux, souriant et rigolant.   
- Ginny ? Harry s'approcha.  
- Oh Harry ! Vous êtes rentrés, ça y est ?  
Il acquiesça.  
- Qui sont-ils ?  
- Eh bien… Où est Hermione ?  
- Elle doit être avec Hagrid, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait le voir.  
- Ginny ! Où étais-tu tout ce temps ?! cria Ron.  
- Hogsmeade, tu le sais bien. Où est Boromir ?  
- Il discute avec Hagrid, on y va ?… Qui êtes-vous ? dit Ron à l'adresse des étrangers.  
- Oh mon grand frère, quel temps de réaction ultra rapide.  
Ron tira la langue et se détourna d'eux pour se diriger vers la cabine de leur ami géant.  
  
- Hermione ? Bah j'l'ai vu il y a une heure, dit Hagrid en jouant avec Momo.  
- Ah ? Ben où elle est alors ? dit Harry.  
Hagrid haussa les épaules.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Z'êtes drôlement vêtus, messieurs !  
- Eh bien, nous venons d'un lieu assez lointain, je dirais… dit Aragorn.  
- Z'êtes vêtu comme le vieux Boromir, vous l'avez vu ?  
Ils secouèrent la tête.  
- … Ben le voilà, dit Ginny en secouant les bras. Boromir !!!!  
  
Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et s'arrêta. Il était assis dans le parc, entouré des tame-hito qui sautillait et qui lui chatouillait les mains.  
Tous eurent le souffle coupé, Aragorn retira lentement sa capuche.  
- Boromir… dit Elessar.  
- Aragorn…  
Boromir se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe.  
- Est-ce vous ? Aragorn, ce n'est pas possible.  
- Boromir, vous étiez mort, on vous a vu mort sous le grand chêne ! s'écria Gimli.  
Un peu plus en retrait, Harry, Ron et Ginny se concertaient. Les autres partirent dans de longues discussions.  
- Je comprends rien, et toi ? dit Ron à Harry.   
Celui-ci haussa les épaules, Ginny semblait songeuse.  
- Ca coïncide parfaitement avec ce qu'elle m'a dit, murmura-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? dit Ron.  
- Hermione m'a raconté ce qui lui ai arrivé là-bas, en Terre du Milieu ou un truc du genre…  
- Et ?  
- Ben elle connaît ces gens, ce sont des connaissances à elle.  
- Ah, firent les garçons en chœur.  
- Racontez-nous, comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ? Et ici ? dit Aragorn.  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, on ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi je suis toujours en vie…  
- Je pense que cela est dû à la jeune Hermione, depuis son départ, énormément de choses ont changés dans la Terre du Milieu, Haldir retira sa capuche.  
- Ici aussi il se passe des choses bizarres, je vous rassure, dit Ginny qui commençait à s'ennuyer.   
- Harry, Ron, peut-être que vous savez où se trouve 'Mione ? dit Hagrid, un peu perdu.  
Ils haussèrent les épaules. Ginny leva la main.  
- Le labo, sûrement… Ou alors avec Snape en train de discuter dans le parc.  
- Hein ? fit Ron.  
Ginny pointa du doigt le parc, où deux personnes discutaient un peu plus loin : Hermione et Snape.  
- Quand je lui disais de ne plus traîner avec lui, elle a pris de mauvaises habitudes, dit Ron.  
Harry fit la moue.  
  
Legolas se mit à partir à leur rencontre, marchant de plus en plus vite et se mit soudainement à courir.  
- Eh, mais où il va comme ça ? dit Harry.  
- Voir sa belle, dirent en même temps Ginny et Aragorn.  
- Hein ? s'exclama Ron, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
- Hermione !!!!  
La jeune fille se retourna et eut la peine de dire quoique ce soit, qu'elle se fit fortement étreinte par l'homme. Il se mit à dire des paroles incompréhensibles, étouffés par des sanglots. Il tremblait comme un fou.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? dit Snape.  
Hermione haussa les épaules. L'homme leva la tête, le visage mouillé par les larmes qu'il versait.  
- Hermione…  
Elle mit une demi-seconde à le reconnaître.  
- Mon dieu, Legolas…  
Elle le serra contre elle, telle la peur de le perdre de nouveau.  
- Ca fait si longtemps, Hermione tapotait doucement le dos de son fiancé.  
- Comme tu m'as manqué. Ta disparition m'a semblé interminable, comme si des siècles venaient de passer.  
- Legolas…   
La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre. Comme il avait changé.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as n'as plus le même visage, Hermione prit la tête de l'elfe entre ses mains.   
- Il s'est passé pleins de choses depuis ton départ précipité, Hermione. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé…  
Il l'embrassa tendrement, sous les yeux exaspérés du professeur de potion.  
- Euh, hum hum… Je vous dérange peut-être ? dit Snape.  
Hermione repoussa doucement Legolas, les joues rosies.  
- Oh pardon, professeur.   
- Qui est-il ? dit Severus en regardant dans les yeux Hermione.  
- Legolas, c'est un elfe.  
- Merci, j'ai vu.  
« Toujours aussi cynique, lui ! »  
- Il est mon fiancé, dit-elle faiblement.  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
- Et, tu comptais me le dire un jour ou bien c'était surprise ?  
Hermione fit la grimace.  
- C'est fait… elle tira la langue pour excuse.  
- Ca va… Severus Snape, je suis son professeur de potion.  
- Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood.  
Severus lança un haussement de sourcil étonné à Hermione.  
- Je vous laisse…  
- Attendez, Hermione le rattrapa et le fit se pencher légèrement pour qu'elle puisse lui parler à l'oreille, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Ca m'a fait drôlement plaisir, professeur.  
- …Hum, de rien Hermione.  
Il tourna les talons et partit en direction du château.  
Hermione retourna avec Legolas et lui prit les mains.  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es comme ça. Legolas, tu es pâle comme la mort, s'inquiétait Hermione.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, sourit l'elfe. Viens, je ne suis pas venu seul.  
  
- Et je suppose que tu étais au courant, Ginny ? gronda Ron.  
- Oui.  
Ron lui flanqua une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.  
- Aïe ! Ca fait mal, cria Ginny.  
- C'est le but, figure-toi. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé.  
Nouveau coup sur le crâne.  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu prends goût à me frapper gratuitement comme ça…  
Harry ne disait rien, les mains fermement serrés en un poing tremblant de rage.  
« Mon rêve était bien réel alors » pensa Harry.  
Ginny l'observait du coin de l'œil, puis elle soupira. Décidément, elle avait le chic pour aimer ce qui ne la remarquait jamais.  
- A croire que je n'ai pas de chance… dit-elle.  
- Quoi ? dit Ron.  
- Rien. Tu m'agaces.  
- Qu'a fait Hermione là où vous êtes ? Votre... monde ? dit Harry à Aragorn.  
Les trois voyageurs se regardèrent, hésitant.  
- Eh bien, beaucoup de choses, dit Gimli. Elle s'est attiré les foudres de Sauron.  
Aragorn lui frappa le crâne.  
- Dis donc, Aragorn, vous grmmekekhdk… Gimli avait la main du roi sur la bouche, l'empêchant de débiter n'importe quoi qui pouvait les nuire.  
- Disons qu'il s'est passé des choses, mais que tout s'est calmé pendant ses deux années après son départ.  
- Deux ans ? dirent les trois élèves, ils se regardèrent étonnés.  
- Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce que nous, on a eu qu'un mois qui s'est écoulé depuis son départ, dit Ginny.  
- Ah ?  
Une tornade brune poussa Ron et se dirigea en courant vers les étrangers.  
- Estel !!!! Haldir ! Et oh ! Gimli ! Comme je suis heureuse !!   
Hermione sauta au cou du roi, et l'étreignit.  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir, enfin…  
- Estel, je suis tellement… Oh pardon ! Hermione le lâcha précipitamment et fit une petite révérence.  
- Je t'en prie, pas entre nous Hermione, sourit Aragorn.  
Hermione lui rendit son sourire et étreignit Haldir puis Gimli.  
- Alors, p'tite demoiselle, t'as mis plus de temps pour nous trouver cette fois, dit Gimli.  
- C'est pas moi qui vous ai trouvé, c'est vous, maître Gimli ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Hum hum… Tu présentes 'Mione ? dit Ron.  
- Pardon. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hagrid, je vous présente Aragorn, Haldir, Gimli et Legolas.  
- Je savais pas que tu connaissais des elfes ! Tu nous as rien dit !  
- Ron, … Non, laisse tomber.  
Ginny sourit à Hermione, et lui donna de petites tapes sur les côtes.  
- Ils sont tous comme ça, là-bas ? dit Ginny.  
- Pardon ? fit Hermione.  
- Tu sais paaaaaarfaitement où je veux en venir, 'Mione.  
- Gin… !  
Hermione se plia en deux brusquement, la main sur la bouche. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal.  
- Hermione ! cria Ginny. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
« J'ai mal, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »  
Legolas la soutenait fermement, lui parlant mais rien ne la soulageait.  
  
Hermione sentait un regard posé sur elle. L'œil rouge sans pupille, il la fixait intensément. La même voix qui répétait sans cesse la même chose :  
- Sar… tue… sar… tue… les… sar…  
« Encore cette voix »  
- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lagolas.  
Elle acquiesça de la tête.  
- Je… J'ai vu un œil… rouge. Il me disait des choses insensés, la jeune fille tremblait.  
- Un œil sans pupille ? demanda Aragorn.  
- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois… C'est comme la dernière fois où…  
- Chut, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, dit Legolas.  
  
  
- Un anneau de pouvoir, dis-tu ?  
- Oui, mais il a été détruit par son porteur. Maudits hobbits ! s'écria Grima.  
- Hobbits ? Qu'est-ce ? Voldemort jouait avec les étincelles que produisaient sa baguette.  
- Des Semi-Hommes, originaires de la Shire.  
- Et cet Anneau donc, maintenant qu'il est détruit, le pouvoir qu'il contenait, que devient-il ?   
- Justement… Grima s'arrêta.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je ne dirais rien.  
- Donc il existe encore… Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Cette sorcière a quelque chose qui t'appartient, c'est ce que tu m'as dit ?  
- Elle est à moi ! C'est moi qu'il ait retrouvé !  
- Voyons, on peut partager. Ton monde pour toi, le mien pour moi. C'est raisonnable, non ? dit Voldemort.   
- Etre à proximité du pouvoir de l'Anneau est puissant, l'acquérir, c'est s'assurer la conquête du monde. Je ne le partagerai à personne.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra …  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Voilou, à la prochaine.  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	10. Tentatives

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ca n'a strictement rien à voir mais, … J'adore Haldir.  
Voilà, c'est dit.  
Bonne lecture à tous  
Suppu l'hippo  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Tentatives  
  
Legolas était allongé sur le lit d'Hermione, cette dernière couchée près de lui. L'elfe jouait avec les mèches rebelles de la jeune fille, qui ne voulait toujours pas bouger.  
- Tes amis s'inquiètent, et moi aussi, dit Legolas.  
- Je suis désolée, mais je… Ce qui se passe dans ma tête est si confus.   
- Tu m'en parleras lorsque tu te sentiras prête alors.  
- Promis.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il faisait nuit, déjà. Hermione s'était arrangé avec le professeur Snape et le professeur Dumbledore pour permettre aux voyageurs de rester au château. Ils avaient les chambres inhabitées de l'étage interdit.  
Hermione étant occupée avec son fiancé et que Ron et Harry dormaient dans le dortoir des garçons, Ginny était en train de se morfondre seule, dans son coin.   
Elle était dans la Grande Salle, face à la cheminée, à soupirer toutes les cinq secondes.   
- Alors, tu déprimes petite sœur ?  
- Ron, dit-elle en sursautant, tu ne dors pas ?  
- Harry est en train de me faire une scène de jalousie aigue, je me suis eclipsé.  
- Je vois.  
- Tu sais Ginny, Harry est un type sympa, mais depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui, il est un tantinet susceptible.  
- C'est une voie sans issue, il ne remarque même pas que j'existe.  
- Ca y est, tu vas le laisser tomber ?  
- Ben, je n'ai aucune chance. Je crois que Hermione a eu la chance de trouver un fiancé aussi beau que le sien.  
- Eh ben tu peux espérer longtemps. Ce type sort d'un conte de fée.  
- T'étais pas sensé me remonter le moral.  
Ron lui fit une petite tape sur le dos.  
- Je te laisse, ne te couche pas trop tard.  
- Bonne nuit Ron.  
  
Ginny quitta la Grande Salle et se mit à marcher dans la pénombre des couloirs, peu éclairés par les bougies. C'est alors qu'elle vit à un angle un être irréel, il émanait de lui une chaleur douce et une présence réconfortante. Elle secoua la tête et s'aperçut que c'était en fait l'un des compagnons de voyage du fiancé d'Hermione.  
- Woauh, quel apparition ! fit-elle.  
- Je te demande pardon ? dit Haldir.  
- En l'espace d'un instant, je vous ai pris pour un être surnaturel, venu de… Quoique c'est le cas.  
- Un peu, oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tout le monde est couché à cette heure-ci, dit Ginny.  
- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le sommeil, et puis je trouve que ce château est assez intriguant alors j'ai décidé de visiter.  
- Tout seul ? Alors on ne vous reverra pas avant la semaine prochaine, il y a pleins de passages secrets et la plupart du temps, les portes ne sont pas ce que l'on croit. Bonne nuit.  
- Ah … Cela ne vous dérange pas de me tenir compagnie, juste pour la soirée ? demanda Haldir.  
- Euh, ben… Bon d'accord, je viens.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Aragorn regardait le paysage. Noir, l'obscurité occupait la majeure partie du territoire, une ambiance sordide. D'après les dires d'Hermione, ce n'était pas comme ça avant la venue au pouvoir de Voldemort.  
- Je comprends pourquoi elle voulait changer ça.  
Il prit entre ses doigts le pendentif de sa bien-aimée et y déposa ses lèvres.  
- Arwen…  
Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, Aragorn laissa entrer Hermione, le visage ensommeillé.  
- Hermione, il est tard, dit le roi.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- …  
- Pardon ? Je ne t'entends pas.  
Hermione saisit un vase posé sur une table basse près de l'entrée et le fracassa sur la tête d'Aragorn. Ce dernier vacilla et tomba à terre, sonné.  
- Hermione, qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Tuer Elessar…  
Il se baissa de justesse quand elle voulut le planter avec un morceau de verre pointu. Hermione marchait comme un zombi, le visage dénué de sentiment et vide d'expression.  
- Tuer Elessar…  
- Non, Hermione attends !  
La jeune fille lâcha le morceau de verre et prit l'Elendil, et jeta le fourreau au loin. Aragorn reçut quelques blessures superficielles, mais les nombreux coups portés le fatiguait de plus en plus.  
- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas toi-même !  
  
Le bruit de verre cassé et de cris alerta Gimli, qui était dans la chambre voisine. Il frappa à grand coups à la porte d'Aragorn, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.  
- Aragorn ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la nain à travers l'obstacle de bois.  
Aucune réponse.  
Gimli saisit la poignet et tourna. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit sur le sol Aragorn, apparemment inconscient. Hermione se tenait à quelques pas, l'épée tachée du sang de son propriétaire. La jeune fille tourna à peine la tête et voulut abattre l'arme sur l'homme allongé. Gimli bondit sur Hermione qui lâcha l'épée.  
- Aragorn ! P'tite demoiselle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!  
- Tuer Elessar…  
- Certainement pas !  
Gimli se mit face à la sorcière et prit l'épée et le mit au bout du nez d'Hermione qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.  
- Tu sais que je peux le faire ! N'avance pas !  
Hermione se contorsionna en deux, ses deux mains sur le visage. Un masque de douleur prenait alors place, ruisselant de sueur.  
- Maître nain… Aidez-moi, dit-elle.  
- Petite, dit Gimli en s'approchant.  
Il porta à peine sa main à portée de la jeune fille, qui le repoussa violemment en se débattant.  
- Ne m'approchez pas !!  
- Quoi ? fit le nain.  
« Tu es sous mon contrôle » dit la voix.  
- JAMAIS !!!! cria soudainement Hermione.   
Elle tremblait, ses pieds avaient du mal à tenir en équlibre ; elle vacilla un moment jusqu'à la plus proche commode, la main sur son front brûlant. Gimli voualit l'aider mais elle le repoussa de nouveau.  
- Ne m'approchez pas ! Je risque de vous faire du mal, encore une fois !  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'exclama le nain.  
« Obéis ! Tue Elessar ! Il est un obstacle ! »  
Hermione prit un large couteau, dans un panier à fruits posé sur le meuble.  
- Non, jamais… je ne ferais ça…  
La jeune sorcière était en lutte avec elle-même, cette force qui lui contrôlait tous ses membres, sans pouvoir réagir. Aragorn ouvrit un œil, il voyait avec difficulté le nain et Hermione.  
« Les Hommes doivent tous mourir, ils doivent périr. Tous ! Tue-le !! »  
L'arme tremblait dans sa main, mais semblait tout de même prêt à frapper sa cible. Tout son corps était endolori et serrer de force un objet qu'elle ne voulait pas, la faisait souffrir.  
- Gimli, emmener Estel loin de moi, je suis possédée par quelque chose…  
- On ne peut pas te laisser dans cet état, dit Aragorn en se redressant à l'aide du nain.  
Hermione se retenait de crier, du sang coulait ; elle venait de se planter le couteau dans le ventre.  
- Hermione !!  
Elle tomba au sol, les lèvres tremblantes et la peau de plus en plus pâle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Retour à la Terre du Milieu, dans la Lothlorien. Galadriel regardait à travers son miroir, à la recherche des voyageurs. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle prit le vase, fit fit glisser l'eau sur ses doigts et serra le poing.   
Une image apparue : un énorme serpent, des gens terifiés, des morts jonchant le sol, un homme au yeux rouge sang au milieu de tous et un autre à l'arrière. Quand elle regarda attentivement, elle reconnut Grima.  
L'homme aux yeux rouge sentit une présence et regarda vers Galadriel, et un œil rouge feu sans pupille apparu, parlant dans une langue obscure et la fit basculer en arrière.   
- Galadriel ! cria Celeborn.  
- Je n'ai rien.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
Arwen lui saisit le bras et l'aida à se maintenir debout.  
- J'ai vu l'œil, dit-elle en un souffle. Je l'ai clairement vu, c'est lui qui m'a repoussée.  
- Comment ?   
- Il utilise une personne pour survivre, et qui plus est, un être puissant. Son pouvoir s'accroît.  
- Il vous a repoussé, mais de quel endroit ? Est-il proche ? demanda Celeborn.  
- Dans l'autre monde.  
- Aragorn… dit Arwen.  
- Je dois m'entretenir avec Gandalf. Celeborn, je dois de nouveau vous laisser.  
- Je comprends.  
- Arwen, nous allons à Rivendell. Allons voir Gandalf et Elrond.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Hermione avait été amené en urgence à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey, alerté par les appels répétitifs de Gimli, accourut avec un breuvage fumant.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui lui a fait ça ? demanda la femme.  
- Elle était proie au délire, et…  
Aragorn mit sa main sur celle du nain et continua.  
- Elle s'est blessé elle-même. Je ne pourrais expliquer ce qui s'est passé.  
- Et vous ?… C'est elle qui vous a fait ces blessures ?   
L'infirmière tendit un gobelet et Aragorn le regarda d'un œil sceptique.  
- C'est pour soigner et cicatriser. Prenez-le avant que cela ne s'aggrave.  
Aragorn obéit.  
Lorsque Pomfrey examina la pupille d'Hermione, elle remarqua un fait étrange.  
- Ces yeux sont étranges… Je dois en informer le directeur, j'ai un doute.  
L'infirmière sortit.  
- Quoi ? dit Gimli.  
- Je ne sais pas, maître nain…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry était sorti de son dortoir, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses jambes se faisaient lourdes.  
- Il a fallu que l'autre rapplique… Rah, j'ai la haine !  
Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Legolas, qui regardait avec étonnement les tableaux qui l'observaient et gloussaient à son passage.   
« Pas lui, c'est pas le moment ! » pensait Harry.  
- Oh, fit Legolas en voyant Harry.  
Le jeune garçon avança vers l'elfe et s'arrêta près de lui et le dévisagea de haut en bas.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? dit Legolas.  
- Je ne vous aime pas, dit Harry.  
Legolas haussa les sourcils de surprise.  
- Je vois, mais pourquoi ?  
Le visage de Harry se convulsa en une expression de pure haine : plus il le regardait, et plus il voulait frapper cet homme qui lui avait prit celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours.  
- Je vous hais.  
- Si tu voulais lui faire part de tes sentiments, tu aurais dû le faire bien avant que d'autres ne le fasse, dit calmement Legoals.  
Harry voulut le frapper au visage mais l'elfe retint son poing.  
- Je l'aime, et ce n'est pas toi qui nous séparera.  
Legolas partit.  
De rage, Harry frappa contre le mur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Galadriel et Arwen avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à Rivendell. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Gandalf et Frodo les accueillirent.  
- Dame Galadriel, fit Frodo.  
- Jeune Frodo, comment vous portez-vous ?  
- Je survis, la douleur s'atténue. Je me sens un peu mieux.  
- Galadriel, qu'êtes-vous venue faire à Rivendell ? Et seule ? demanda Gandalf.  
- Je dois voir Elrond, nous devons nous rendre dans l'autre monde avant qu'il ne fasse son alliance avec lui.  
- Qui ?   
- L'être dont nous a parlé Hermione, Voldemort. C'est son nom. J'ai vu l'œil, il est de nouveau actif.  
- Alors j'avais vu juste. Mais il se trouve dans l'autre monde, c'est bien cela ?  
- Oui.  
Ils partirent dans la pièce royale où siégeait Elrond.  
- Galadriel ? dit-il en se levant de son siège.  
- Restez assis Elrond. Nous devons parler.   
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elrond.  
- Sauron a prit corps, il se trouve dans l'autre monde. Je pense qu'il possède l'homme du nom de Voldemort. Nous devons nous rendre là-bas, nous aussi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hermione ouvrit un œil avec précaution. Elle avait entendu Pomfrey, et elle était complètement paniquée.  
« Je ne le sens pas. Cette chose qui est en moi est très forte … »  
Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Aragorn tait assis près d'elle, avec Gimli, attendant le retour de l'infirmière avec le directeur.  
« Si la chose se réveille, je vais encore les attaquer. Il faut que je parte… »  
- Ils en mettent du temps ! grogna le nain.  
- Chut, vous allez la réveiller, Gimli, dit Elessar.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et madame Pomfrey et Dumbledore arrivèrent.  
- Miss Granger ? fit Dumbledore. Vous en êtes certaine, Pompom?  
- Oui, je suis sûre. Je ne peux pas me tromper.  
- Alors ? fit Gimli, impatient.  
- Eh bien, il semblerait que miss Granger soit possédé par une chose très puissante.  
« Pas encore… »  
Pomfrey posa ses mains sur la bouche.  
- Mon dieu, vous pensez à … Vous-savez-qui ?  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Cela a l'air bien plus grave.  
Dumbledore regardait le teint pâle de la jeune fille, et ses mains tremblantes.  
« Je dois partir… Maintenant ! »  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa.   
CLAC ! Des bruits de verre retentirent dans toute la pièce, des éclats volèrent de partout. Pendant que les adultes se cachaient les yeux, Hermione jeta les couvertures et sauta par la fenêtre. Elle roula à terre et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.  
- Hermione ! cria Aragorn.  
« Cours, vite ! Vite, le plus loin possible !! Ne te fais pas rattraper ! »  
Ses pieds saignaient, son ventre brûlait. Dans la précipitation, elle avait marché sur des bouts de verre. La jeune fille souffrait, mais elle ne voulait plus blesser qui que ce soit ; elle se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.  
- Mon dieu, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?! s'écria l'infirmière. Elle n'est pas en état de courir, il faut la rattraper !  
- Je vais la suivre, dit Aragorn. Il sauta à son tour par la fenêtre et se mit à la poursuite de la sorcière.  
- Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle est troublée, dit le vieux directeur. Monsieur Gimli, pouvez-vous trouver l'ami de miss Granger ? Je pense qu'il pourra l'aider mieux que quiconque.  
- Euh, bien.  
  
- QUOI ?! Où est-elle ! criait Legolas en secouant le nain.  
- Elle est partie en courant ! On ne sait pas pourquoi.  
- C'est pas vrai…  
Legolas se mit à courir et heurta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa rapidement et continua sa route.  
- Il m'a fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'écria Ginny. Non mais !  
- Excusez-le, il avait l'air troublé. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, dit Haldir. Ah ! Maître nain, peut-être savez-vous quelque chose ?  
- Eh bien, la p'tite demoiselle s'est enfuie de la pièce de guérison.  
- Qui ça ? demanda Ginny.  
- Hermione, dit le nain.  
- QUOI ?!  
Ginny le secoua comme un prunier.  
- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?! Et pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie !  
- Elle s'est ouvert le ventre.  
- QUOI ???!!!!!!!!  
Ginny étranglait presque le nain, tellement elle le secouait.  
- Mais lâchez-moi, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Aragorn est partit à sa recherche aussi.  
Ginny jeta un œil en arrière.  
- Désolée Haldir, mais la balade est finie. Je vais chercher Hermione !  
- Je comprends, mais je viens avec toi.  
- Allons-y, fit-elle.  
Ils partirent en courant.  
- Et moi ? fit Gimli.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre ! fit en écho la voix de la jeune sorcière.  
  
Hermione était essoufflée, elle avait courut pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à un petit sentier désert et effrayant.  
« Mon dieu, je ne sais pas où je suis… »  
Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et elle se retourna. Elle eut un cri de surprise et de peur : Une énorme araignée se tenait dans la pénombre, des yeux rouge sang et des toiles les entouraient.  
« Je ne l'avais pas. Et je n'ai pas ma baguette ! »  
Hermione recula et se mit à courir, elle entendait derrière elle l'énorme insecte qui la suivait. La jeune sorcière trébucha sur un cadavre de loup ou quelque chose du genre, et l'araignée allait la mordre lorsqu'un cri la fit reculer.  
Du feu tomba entre le monstre et Hermione, et effraya la bête. Aragorn, l'épée en main, était ruisselant de sueur. Il accourut vers la jeune fille.  
- Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Estel…  
« Non ! Il ne doit pas s'approcher de moi… »  
- Ne vous approchez pas, je vous en prie. Je vais vous blesser, encore…  
- N'aie pas peur, tu ne m'avais jamais rien caché avant.   
- C'est différent. Il y a quelque chose en moi, qui vous veut du mal.  
- Mais…  
- NON ! Ne vous approchez pas !  
- Hermione !!!!!  
- Legolas ?  
L'elfe arriva, son poignard dans la main. Il avait le regard inquiet.  
- Je suis soulagé, tu n'as rien, sourit-il.  
- Legolas…  
- Allons-nous en, c'est dangereux ici.  
- Je ne peux pas, Legolas. J'ai essayé de tuer Estel.  
Aragorn secoua la tête.  
- Hermione, ce n'était pas ta faute. Legolas a raison, cet endroit est lugubre.  
- Je…  
Des bruits de feuilles se firent entendre, legolas prit Hermione dans ses bras et plaça son arme sur les buissons.  
- Qui est là ! dit l'elfe.  
- Vous êtes sur le territoire des Elfes de… Hermione ?  
- Brafhindaël ?!  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà, à la prochaine ^^  
Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers, je vous adore ^0^ 


	11. Ginny et ses amis les elfes

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11 : Ginny et ses amis les elfes…  
  
Legolas tenait sa fiancée dans ses bras, son poignard toujours en direction de l'inconnu. Des chuchotements inaudibles et des murmures lui parviennent aux oreilles mais il ne les comprenais pas. Aragorn baissa son arme et le rangea à la ceinture.  
- C'est ton ami, Hermione ? demanda le roi.  
- Oui, c'est Brafhindaël… Je n'ai pas remarqué que nous étions aussi éloignés.  
- Tu es blessée, Hermione. Viens, nous allons te soigner, sourit l'elfe brun.  
Legolas restait immobile.  
- Legolas ? dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Je ne les ai pas entendu arriver. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, mais ils sont nombreux.   
- Ils sont plusieurs ? dit Hermione. Je n'entends rien pourtant.  
- C'est normal, ce ne sont pas des sons humains, il y a d'autres elfes près d'ici, dans les environs.  
- Vous êtes un elfe ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Brafhindaël.  
- Je suis Legolas Greenleaf, de Mirkwood.  
- Mirkwood ? Hermione, c'est un parent… ? s'exclama l'elfe brun, tout souriant.  
- Non, il n'est pas de Rivendell.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? dit Aragorn.  
- Je vous en avais parlé, il est un descendant de Beren.  
Brafhindaël frappa dans son point, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Oh je vois, c'est lui qui t'a amené jusqu'à Mirkwood ? C'est lui le prince ? dit-il en désignant Legolas.  
Hermione acquiesça.  
- Venez, je vais vous présenter Beren si vous le voulez.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dumbledore était encore dans l'infirmerie, aidant Pompom à réparer les dégâts lorsqu'il sentit posé sur lui des yeux. Le vieil homme leva la tête, mais ne vit personne qui le fixait.   
- Etrange…  
- Dumbledore ? dit Pompom.  
- Ce n'est rien. J'ai cru apercevoir une femme qui m'observait. Fort belle d'ailleurs mais j'ai dû rêver.  
- Une femme ?  
- Oui, les cheveux longs, blond et ondulés, un diadème sur le front et une robe blanche. Peut-être que ma mémoire me joue des tours.  
« Ou peut-être pas… »  
- Je n'ai vu personne, mr le directeur.  
- Etrange…  
En regardant vers l'extérieur, il vit un groupe de personnes entrer dans le parc de l'école et traversant la cour pour entrer.  
- Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste Pompom, dit-il précipitamment en sortant.  
Dumbledore traversa rapidement les couloirs, le hall puis arriva à la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il s'arrêta sur les marches et attendit.  
La femme de sa vision, vêtue d'un long manteau, arriva en première et lui sourit.  
- Heureuse de vous voir en chair et en os.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Ginny, Haldir et Gimli couraient des les bois sans s'arrêter. Les arbres se faisaient plus rares dans ce coin et les ténèbres y régnaient. Ginny s'arrêta soudainement et sortit sa baguette.  
- On fait une pause, je suis épuisée, dit-elle.  
- Bien, je suis d'accord avec vous, p'tite demoiselle ! s'exclama Gimli en respirant lourdement.  
Haldir scrutait les environs avec ses yeux et écoutait chaque son avec précaution. Il y avait une étrange ambiance ici, presque morbide mais tellement mystérieuse.  
- Dis-moi Ginny, y aurait-il des elfes dans ces bois ? demanda Haldir.  
- Des elfes ?! Je ne sais pas, mais si Hermione en connaît, il doit y en avoir, oui.  
- Je vois.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'entends de légers bruits provenant du nord, et ce n'est ni un animal ni un homme. Ils sont très discrets.  
Ginny tendit l'oreille mais n'entendait que le son du vent.  
- J'entends rien, mais si vous le dites.  
Lorsque Ginny s'assit et leva le nez, elle tomba pile sur une flèche qui la visait. Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle : apparemment, Haldir n'était pas loin de la réalité.  
- Euh, on est encerclé ? dit Ginny.  
- On voit, ne vous en faites pas, dit Gimli de façon sarcastique.  
Celui qui semblait être le chef se dégagea de son groupe et regarda attentivement les trois personnes. Il soupira avec dédain.  
- Une humaine… Que fais-tu ici, alors que les bois sont interdits pour les élèves de ton école, sorcière ?  
Ginny serrait les poings.  
- Je fais ce qui me plaît, dit-elle en articulant chaque mot.  
L'elfe brun sortit un longue épée et la mit sous la gorge de Ginny qui ne bronchait pas. Haldir allait s'interposer quand Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle allait se débrouiller.  
- Alors ? Vas-tu répondre à ma question ?  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, laisse-nous passer ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes, dit Ginny, les yeux flamboyants. On perd du temps.  
Calmement, l'elfe recula son bras de la gorge de la jeune fille et d'un geste vif, il frappa de son arme le bras de Ginny qui mordit ses lèvres de douleur : son bras était en sang et l'épée était enfoncée dans sa chair, presque jusqu'à l'os.  
- Ginny !  
- Je vais bien…  
Gimli prit sa hache et du plat de l'arme, poussa l'elfe qui lâcha son arme. Ginny fut saisit au poignet par Haldir, qui examina son bras.  
- Tu es insensée, on ne s'en prend pas ainsi aux elfes ! Ils sont susceptibles ! dit l'elfe blond.  
La jeune fille eut un rire amer.  
- Je vois ça…  
- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une enfant ?! s'écria Gimli.  
Les elfes sursautèrent, ils se mirent à chuchoter et à regarder le nain avec appréhension.  
- Un nain.  
- Oui et alors ?!   
- C'est maintenant que vous voyez qu'il y a un nain ? Pour des elfes, c'est décevant. Haldir, lui au moins, il a senti votre présence, tas de…  
Haldir secoua la tête et mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui disait des insanités vers les êtres bruns.  
- … Un elfe ! Et blond, d'où venez-vous ? demanda le chef.  
Haldir le regarda dans les yeux et sortit un mouchoir et une bourse d'herbes guérisseuses. Il mit quelques feuilles sur le bras de Ginny et lui banda le tout.  
- Tu ne sentiras plus rien au bout de quelques temps, dit-il à Ginny.  
- Merci, lui dit-elle en souriant.   
- Je suis de la Lorien, mais je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez cet endroit.  
Ils se mirent à chuchoter de nouveau, les yeux brillants d'une lueur différente à tout à l'heure. Ils abaissèrent leurs armes et s'inclinèrent.  
- Bien que nous ne connaissions la Lorien, vous êtes un elfe, comme nous. Pardonnez-nous. Vous êtes libre de partir.  
- Seul ? dit Haldir.  
- Bien entendu, cela va de soi, dit le chef.  
- Alors je refuse.   
Les elfes se consultèrent entre eux et acquiescèrent.  
- C'est entendu, alors suivez-nous.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Arwen et les hobbits étaient dans la forêt. La rivière coulait près d'eux, et la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur les feuilles dorés des arbres.  
- Arwen, lorsque tu auras finis de lire le passage, nous serons partis, dit Galadriel.  
- Prenez garde, là-bas, on ne sait jamais…  
- Je te confie Rivendell, ma fille, dit Elrond.  
- Oui père, dit-elle.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, seigneur Elrond, nous sommes là pour la protéger, dit fièrement Pippin.  
- Et moi je la protégerais de Pippin, sourit Merry.  
- Et moi je protégerais Rivendell de ces deux idiots, dit Sam. Faites biens attention à vous, maître Frodo.   
- Ne te fais pas de soucis, Sam.  
- Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas venir ? supplia Sam du regard.  
- Non, Samwise Gamgee. Vous seriez mieux ici, en sécurité, avec les vôtres. Et veillez tout particulièrement sur Peregrin Took, je n'aimerais pas apprendre par le futur qu'il a dévasté toute la forêt en essayant de ramasser une pierre au mauvais endroit, dit Gandalf.  
- Vous êtes mauvaise langue, Gandalf, dit Pippin.  
- Et je n'ai pas réveillé de gobelins en faisant chuter un squelette dans un puits.  
- Bon, ça va, se résigna le hobbit.  
Après plusieurs minutes ils s'évaporèrent. Arwen s'assit sur un muret de pierre, les mains sur le visage. Sam s'approcha d'elle.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, ma Dame. Il ne leur arrivera rien.   
  
Il faisait à peine jour quand les voyageurs arrivèrent. Galadriel mit sa capuche et débuta la marche.  
- Allons d'abord au château.  
- Quel château ? demanda Frodo en mettant également sa cape elfique sur la tête.  
- Celui où sont allés nos voyageurs, elle pointait du doigt une petite forme lointaine, sur une colline.  
Frodo posa sa main sur son épaule, sa blessure le brûlait. Il marchait en titubant.  
- Tenez-vous à moi, Frodo, dit Gandalf.  
- Merci.  
- Ce lieu est vraiment différent de ce que je m'attendais à voir, dit Elrond.  
- Je pense que ce n'est pas non plus le plus désagréable. Venez, ne tardons pas.  
Galadriel marchait en tête, suivit par Elrond et Gandalf et Frodo.  
- Au fait Gandalf, je ne comprends pas… dit soudainement le hobbit.  
- Oui, Frodo ? dit le magicien.  
- Pourquoi suis-je venu ?  
- Dans ma vision, jeune hobbit, j'ai croisé le regard d'un homme. Il sera sûrement en mesure de vous soigner. Ici, les créatures magiques sont beaucoup plus abondantes. Les sorciers possèdent de nombreux antidotes, et j'ai l'espoir d'en trouver un pour vous…  
Frodo eut le cœur plus léger, comme apaisé.  
- Pourrons-nous rentrez sans encombres, Galadriel ? demanda Elrond, un peut inquiet.  
- Oui, ne vous en faites pas.  
Ils arrivèrent en face de l'entrée de l'école, gardée par les gargouilles de pierre. Lorsque Galadriel leva les yeux vers les créatures magiques, celles-ci ouvrirent la porte et dégagea le passage.  
- Comment elle a fait ? demanda Frodo au vieil homme.  
Gandalf haussa les épaules, Galadriel sourit mais ne répondit pas.  
En avançant jusqu'à l'entrée du château, ils virent qu'un vieil homme, vêtu d'un bonnet de nuit et baguette en main les attendait.   
Sans se soucier des protestatons de ces compagnons de voyage, Galadriel avança et sourit à l'homme.  
- Heureuse de vous voir en chair et en os.  
L'homme parut surpris puis sourit.  
- Comme c'est amusant, je venais justement de vous voir. Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je me nomme Galadriel, Dame de Lorien en Terre du Milieu.  
- Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts.  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
- Mes compagnons de voyage, Elrond, Elfe souverain de Rivendell ; Gandalf le magicien et Frodo Baggins le Hobbit.   
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
- Hobbit ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
- Si nous sommes là, c'est pour retrouver une personne.  
- Tiens ? Vous aussi ?  
- Nous aussi ? fit Elrond.  
- Des jeunes gens sont arrivés cet après-midi également, ils cherchaient une de mes élèves.  
- Hermione ?  
- Alors vous la connaissez également.  
Le directeur secoua la tête.  
- Décidément… Peut-être voudriez-vous rentrer vous réchauffer ? leur proposa Dumbledore.  
- Avec plaisir, sourit Galadirel.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Ginny avait les pieds trainant aux sol, les mains ligotés et la mine boudeuse. Gimli était tout aussi énervé. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bandés.  
- Est-ce une façon de traiter les gens ?! Je croyais les Elfes d'ici beaucoup plus civilisés… dit Gimli.  
- Silence, dit le chef.  
- Humpf, la Lorien ou ici, c'est le même traitement, dit le nain.  
- Vous troublez le calme de cette forêt, taisez-vous !  
- Et moi je l'appuie à 100% ! Crapules, détachez-moi !! criait Ginny.  
- Tais-toi, humaine !!  
- Je ne me la fermerais pas !   
- Ginny, je t'en prie, ils ont des armes, dit calmement Haldir.  
- Ca vous va bien de dire ça ?! C'est pas vous qu'êtes ligotés et traînés comme un vieux saucisson !!   
  
Ginny se cogna au dos d'un des Elfes et grogna. Quelques secondes après, on lui retira son bandeau des yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction : l'endroit où elle se trouvait était complètement différent de la Forêt Interdite. De grands arbres aux troncs sombres et aux feuilles argentés, l'herbe fraîche et les rires foisonnaient à perte de vue. Des décorations de bois avec des runes elfiques ornaient chaque bâtisse.   
- On est dans la quatrième dimension, s'exclama Ginny.  
- Toujours à vouloir épater la galerie, ces elfes ! grogna Gimli.  
- Maître nain, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Haldir. Ce lieu est bien différent de tous ceux que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent…  
- Je reviens, surveillez-les, dit le chef aux gardes.  
- S'il revient, rappelez-moi de lui filer un bon coup de poing à celui-là ! A côté de lui, Snape est un ange… Quoique…   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef s'avança et fit un geste de la main. Les gardes s'écartèrent et partir ; un Elfe, un peu plus grand que les autres et tout aussi brun, s'approcha du groupe.  
- Encore un ?! s'exclama ce dernier.  
- ???  
- Vous venez d'Hogwarts ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, dit Ginny.  
L'elfe soupira.  
- Je suis Brafhindaël. Vraiment navré du traitement de certains des nôtres, ils ne sont pas censés faire de mal à qui que ce soit.  
- Humpf, fit l'elfe.  
Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille et la soigna en un clin d'œil.  
- Je suis guérie !  
- Vous êtes… ? fit Brafhindaël en s'adressant à l'elfe blond.  
- Haldir.  
- Hermione a été conduit dans la maison de guérison, elle est avec un homme et un autre elfe, comme vous.  
- Je veux la voir ! Elle va bien ? dit Ginny en secouant le bras de l'elfe brun.  
- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour la soigner. Elle se trouve là-bas, dit-il en montrant du doigt une direction.  
- Merci, dit Ginny en se mettant à courir.  
Elle se retourna, regarda l'elfe brun et lui donna un coup de poing à la mâchoire.   
- AÏE ! Ca ne va pas ?!  
- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir charcuté le bras, crétin !! cria-t-elle.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilou, un autre chapitre de bouclé. Si si, je vous assure, c'est l'arrivée de Galad' dans le monde de Hermimi qui est important !!!! ^0^  
Pouvoir aux nains !!!!!! YEAH !  
Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers ^^  
  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	12. Les Nazgûl

D'un monde à l'autre  
  
Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je viens de remarquer que j'avais fait une erreur : Elendil n'est pas le nom de l'épée d'Aragorn mais celui de son ancêtre…  
.  
La gourde, excusez-moi, elle s'appelle Anduril ou un truc du genre, pardon de la faute. Je ne recommencerais plus…  
Aujourd'hui, je suis retournée voir « les Deux Tours », qui vient de me redonner de l'inspiration. ^_______^   
Ah… Dieu que j'aime ce film, je veux être une porte…   
Il a pas trop de classe Viggo Mortenssen, franchement ???!!!!!  
( temps de réflexion )  
HALDIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Injustice, que je le hais Peter Jackson ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !!!!…  
  
  
Chapitre 12 : Les Nazgûl  
  
Lorsque Frodo s'approcha de Dumbledore pour passer par la porte, il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.  
- Gandalf, dit le hobbit.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Frodo ? dit le magicien.  
- Il vous ressemble.  
Dumbledore sourit et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille de son bureau.  
Tous montèrent et s'assirent sur des fauteuils qu'il fit apparaître.  
- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous poser une question, dit Galadriel.  
- Je vous écoute, dit le directeur.  
D'un geste négligé de la main, il fit apparaître un plateau et de nombreux petits gâteaux sur une assiette ; la théière versait son contenu dans les tasses.  
Frodo avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Gandalf caressait sa longue barbe sans un mot et Elrond ne semblait aucunement impressionné.  
- Voici Frodo Baggins, il était porteur de l'Anneau Unique.  
- L'Anneau Unique ? fit Dumbledore.  
- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Elrond. La jeune Hermione ne vous a pas faire part de ce qui s'est passé sur nos terres ?  
- Miss Granger était très choquée lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle ne m'en a fait aucune mention.  
Galadriel lui fit alors un rapide rapport et résuma en détail les moments importants. Elle lui parla également de la menace que craignait Hermione.  
- Elle vous a parlé de Voldemort sans sourciller ? dit le directeur.  
- En effet.  
- Etonnant…  
- Pourquoi donc ? demanda poliment Frodo.  
- Eh bien, même ici, tous les sorciers craignent de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Ils pensent que le nommer le ferait revenir… Enfin, je veux dire venir, maintenant.  
- Pourtant, vous le dites sans crainte, dit le hobbit.  
- Il y a des gens parmi nous qui le prononcent sans peur. Il faut toujours nommer la peur par son nom sinon la crainte ne peut qu'augmenter, monsieur Baggins, sourit Dumbledore.  
- Vous êtes plein de sagesse, dit Frodo.  
- Je vous prie de m'excuser, pouvez-vous poursuivre ? dit le vieux sorcier à la Dame Elfe.  
- Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes venus ici car vous possédez des connaissance essentielles sur la magie et les antidotes. Je me suis demandée s'il était possible de guérir le jeune Hobbit de sa blessure causée par un Nazgûl.  
Dumbledore se leva et caressa son phénix. Il fit claquer ses doigts et tapota trois fois sur son bureau.  
Un fantôme apparu alors et s'arrêta face au directeur.  
- Vous m'avez appelez, Dumbledore ? demanda Nick.  
- Oui, Sir Nicholas. Pourriez-vous appelez pour moi le professeur Snape, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Bien, sûr, j'y vais…  
Il partit.  
- C'était un fantôme ? demanda Elrond, étonné.  
- Oui, il y en a plein dans ce château. Il y a également des tableaux animés, des armures animés, des élèves animés et des Elfes de maison très attentionnés.  
- Des Elfes de maison ? dit Galadriel. Qu'est-ce ?  
- Eh bien ce sont…  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Dumbledore l'invita à entrer.  
- Vous m'avez fait appeler, monsieur le Directeur ?  
- Severus, entrez…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Hermione était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, quelqu'un s'occupait de la soigner. Ginny courut vers elle mais agrippa en chemin le bras de Legolas.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?! dit-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, elle s'est blessé pendant… Mais que faites-vous ici ? dit Legolas, étonné.  
Ginny cligna des yeux.  
- J'étais parti à la recherche de 'Mione, et je la retrouve blessée. Elle va bien ?  
- Oui, ils s'occupent d'elle. Ils doivent être inquiets au château.  
- C'est rien, je vais rentrer leur expliquer. Vous nous la ramènerez après, ok ? dit Ginny.  
- Promis.  
La rouquine avait les mains tremblantes. Elle s'agenouilla près de son amie et attendit patiemment que l'elfe finisse de la guérir.  
- Je vais bien Ginny, sourit-elle faiblement.  
- Je vais t'en donner moi des ' je vais bien' !! Regarde-toi ! T'es toute pâle !  
- C'est parce que j'ai froid…  
Ginny retira sa cape et la mit autour des épaules de son amie.  
- Tu vas pas attraper froid, non plus ! s'exclama la jeune Gryffindor.  
- Ginny, tu vas tomber malade. Ron va me tuer si…  
- Je t'arrête, c'est moi qui te tuerai avant qu'il fasse quoique ce soit si tu tombes en plus malade ! Maintenant repose-toi ! Je retourne voir le directeur, il doit être inquiet.  
  
- Comment va la p'tite demoiselle alors ? demanda Gimli.  
- Elle va bien, Legolas la ramènera après. Il va rester avec euh…  
- Aragorn ? dit Haldir.  
- C'est ça. Moi il faut que je retourne au château, mon frère va me tuer s'il me trouve pas.  
- Je t'accompagne, dit l'elfe.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Harry était assis face à la cheminée, regardant intensément les flammes danser. Le soleil commençait à se lever, mais personne n'était encore debout. Il sentit alors une douleur atroce, son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.  
Il vit Voldemort transplaner d'un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, accompagné d'un homme qui n'était pas Wormtail. Il le vit arriver dans la Forêt Interdite.  
- Non… Voldemort est ici…  
Ne se souciant guère de son apparente, ( une robe de chambre pardessus son pyjama ) Harry sortit en courant de la salle commune et dévala les escaliers.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils partirent tous les trois des lieux, Ginny tira la langue à l'elfe brun et tourna la tête. Leur traversée dans les bois dura près d'une heure et demi lorsqu'il vit dans le ciel les premières lueurs du soleil.  
- Ouh là, il fait jour !! Ginny avait la main sur la joue. Ron va me faire ma fête, il va le dire aux parents !!!!  
- Ce n'est rien, il n'y a qu'à lui expliquer la situation, dit Haldir.  
- C'est pas si facile. J'ai passé ma soirée dans la Forêt Interdite… Je vais recevoir une beuglante, c'est sûre…  
- Une quoi ? fit le nain.  
- Un courrier qui va me crier aux oreilles, Ginny soupira et atteignit rapidement le parc. Je vais aller voir le directeur, vous devriez aller vous reposer.  
Elle partit.  
Gimli se mit à bailler comme un ours et Haldir était silencieux.  
- Que vous arrive-t-il donc, maître Elfe ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ?  
- Non, je réfléchissais.  
- Je vois ça. A quoi ?  
- Oui, à quoi…, dit-il en un murmure inaudible à lui-même.  
- Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
- Rien, je vais aller me reposer.  
  
Ginny avait monté les marches d'escaliers trois par trois, courant aussi vite que possible. Arrivée à l'étage souhaité, elle respira calmement et marcha vers la gargouille.  
Elle joignit mes mains en une prière et ferma les yeux fermement.  
- Ali baba, ouvre-toi !  
Rien ne se produisit.  
- Je le savait, Hermione s'est encore fichue de moi !! Rah, j'enrage !!  
Elle frappa si fort dans la statue qu'elle se mit à sautiller partout.  
- Fichue… gargouille !!! Ouvre-toi bon sang !  
La gargouille fit un mouvement et laissa place au directeur en personne. Ginny rougit de honte.  
- Bonjour, miss Weasley. Y a-t-il un problème ? sourit Dumbledore.  
- Euh, pas vraiment, enfin je… Désolée pour la statue.  
- Ce n'est rien, je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui vous êtes fait mal, je me trompe ? il lui jeta un œil malicieux, elle tenait son pied en équilibre et le lâcha aussitôt.  
- Ca va, je n'ai rien.  
- Suivez-moi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.  
- Je vous suis.  
  
Dans le bureau, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Snape était en train d'examiner l'épaule d'un enfant et des elfes étaient assis et un sosie du directeur discutaient avec eux.  
- Prenez place, miss Weasley.  
Ginny prit une chaise et s'assit près de l'elfe brun, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Détendez-vous, voyons !  
- Ben, c'est que… Ginny jeta des regards discrets autour d'elle. Elle regarda suspicieusement Elrond.  
- Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis étourdi, ces personnes viennent du monde où ce trouvait miss Granger tantôt. Ce sont des connaissances à elle.  
- Ah, d'accord… Ah, en parlant d'Hermione, elle se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite et…  
- Nous le savions déjà. Mais comment se fait-il que vous, vous le sachiez ? dit-il en la regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
- Euh, eh bien… Je suis partie à sa recherche, mais j'étais pas seule, monsieur !! Il y avait Haldir et monsieur Gimli !!  
- Tout de même, c'était risqué. Je vais devoir en faire part à vos parents, dit le directeur.  
Ginny grimaça.  
- D'accord, monsieur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'arrêta face à la gargouille et réfléchit.  
- Ouvre-toi, j'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! Je dois absolument parler au Directeur !!  
Harry tournait sur lui-même, c'est alors que la gargouille fit de la place pour Harry qui passa. Il toqua avec empressement et ouvrit sans attendre la permission.  
- Professeur !! C'est grave ! Voldemort est dans la Forêt Interdite !!!…  
Harry remarqua alors que Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Il inspira quelques secondes et rougit légèrement. Ginny et le vieil homme se levèrent et il se dirigea vers lui.  
- Désolé, je me suis emporté.  
- Ce n'est rien, Harry, es-tu sûr de ce que tu me dis ? Est-ce ta cicatrice ?  
- Oui, et il n'est pas seul, je crois…  
- Qui le suivait ? demanda Galadriel.  
- Euh, un homme assez petit et tout en noir avec un aspect repoussant et tout courbé.  
- Grima Langue de Serpent, souffla Gandalf. C'est pour cela que l'on entendait plus parler de lui en Terre du Milieu.  
- Monsieur le Directeur ! s'exclama Ginny, il recherche Hermione !  
- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? dit Harry.  
- Calmez-vous, les enfants. Mlle Weasley, retournez à votre dortoir, et toi Harry…  
Ginny tapa du pied violemment.  
- Il est HORS de question que je reste ici les bras croisés alors qu'Hermione se trouve dans la forêt !!!  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?! s'écria le brun. Professeur, laissez-moi y aller !  
- Silence, vous deux ! Vous vous trouvez dans le bureau du directeur, dit Snape.  
- Ce n'est rien Severus. Je vous en prie, soyez calmes. Cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Mlle Weasley, qui est avec Hermione ?  
- Euh, Legolas… son ami je retiens pas son nom et les Elfes, monsieur.  
- D'autres elfes ? murmura Frodo pour lui-même.  
- Bien, alors ne paniquez pas. Ce ne sont pas des êtres si faibles. S'ils sont cachés, ils ne craindront rien.  
Ginny bouillonnait intérieurement mais ne dit rien, Harry avait les poings serrés. C'est alors qu'un cri étrange résonna de la Forêt Interdite.  
- Qu'est-ce ? fit Severus.  
- Un Nazgûl… dit Frodo. Comment…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Voldemort était dans la Forêt Interdite, marchant lentement à travers les bois. Grima était derrière, traînant les pieds.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de venir ici, ce bois a l'air vivant… dit Grima.  
- Il l'est sûrement, il y a toutes sortes de créatures dans les parages, Voldemort s'arrêta.  
- Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ?  
- Il y a une très forte influence magique ici, je ne sais pas à quoi cela est dû…  
  
L'homme serpent était face à l'immense arbre blanc, qui brillait de mille feux. Il posa sa main sur le tronc et un étrange phénomène se produisit : les feuilles tombèrent des branches et l'arbre semblait vouloir sortir de terre. Les racines se détachèrent et des formes presque charnues s'en détachèrent.  
Un cri strident retentit de l'arbre, et des mains sortirent du tronc, suivit de près par une tête encapuchonnée, un buste et des jambes. Il rampa sur le sol, se cachant les yeux des rayons du soleil.  
Voldemort fut étonné, mais pas Grima.  
- Un Nazgûl, comment… Comment avez-vous fait ???  
L'homme sourit.  
- C'est l'un des serviteurs fidèles de Sauron, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors on va bien s'amuser. Toi, - Voldemort désignait le Nazgûl – ramène-moi cette sorcière qui possède le don de ton maître…  
La chose cria de nouveau d'une voix stridente.  
  
Depuis l'apparition du premier Nazgûl, trois autres arrivèrent. De par leurs pouvoirs, ils firent apparaître leurs montures hideuses et volantes : des dragons des airs, créatures sombres et cruelles. Ils montèrent dessus et partirent en direction du château.  
- Qu'il ne reste rien de ce lieu, tuez-les tous, dit Voldemort. Mais n'oubliez pas, la sorcière vivante !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Frodo serra son épaule comme si elle allait se détacher, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et avait peur.  
- C'est pas possible, ils nous suivent même ici… Nous ne sommes nulle part en sécurité, dit Frodo.  
- Ne dites pas ça, jeune Hobbit. Ne cédez pas à la peur, ou elle vous consumera, dit calmement Galadriel.  
Elle posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Frodo, il secoua la tête.  
- C'est quoi ce cri horrible ? C'est pire qu'un Dementor ! dit Ginny en se bouchant les oreilles.  
- Qu'est-ce exactement ? demanda Dumbledore.  
Un autre cri retentit, et un autre, et un autre. Le directeur ferma les yeux.  
- Ce sont les créatures aux ordres de Sauron, mais ils sont censés avoir disparus depuis la destruction de l'Anneau, dit Gandalf. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour quitter le monde des morts.  
- Je pense que la jeune Hermione a ouvert un autre passage que celui-ci pour relier votre monde aux nôtres… dit Galadriel.  
- Qu'insinuez-vous ? dit Harry d'un ton un peu rude.  
- Je n'insinue rien, jeune homme. Je constate, dit l'elfe en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes et Galadriel regarda ailleurs, comme si de rien n'était.  
- Veuillez excuser Potter, il n'a jamais écouté que lui-même depuis sa scolarité ici. Digne fils de son père, dit Severus.  
Harry lui jeta un regard empli de haine.  
- Severus, suivez-moi. Nous allons à la Forêt Interdite, dit le directeur.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Aragorn se redressa en un bond lorsqu'il reconnut le cri des créatures de Sauron. Il accourut vers Legolas qui semblait tout aussi étonné.  
- Il y en a même ici ?! dit Legolas. Comment est-ce possible ?!  
- C'est les Naz-machin, c'est ça ? fit Hermione en tenant son ventre.  
- Oui, et ils sont quatre si j'ai bien entendu… Aragorn resserra sa main contre son épée et scruta les environs des yeux.  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu de cris aussi angoissant, qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Brafhindaël.  
- Des Nazgûl, les spectres de Sauron, dit Aragorn. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop traîner dans les environs…  
Hermione se mit alors à crier, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui étaient proche.  
- Hogwarts ! Il y a Hogwarts, je suis sûre que c'est pour ça ! Voldemort a dû retrouver l'autre homme et l'a mené aux Nazgûl !  
- L'autre homme ?  
- Petit, pâlot comme la mort et des paroles pas rassurantes…  
- Grima, dit Legolas.  
- Je redoute la suite des évènement, dit Aragorn.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'en ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre ! Fiou !!  
A la prochaine !! 


End file.
